Little Dove
by Lauralarios234
Summary: Summary inside.
1. Summary

Elizabeth Dwyer isn't a normal girl. Yeah, she has secrets like everyone else. But unlike everyone, she keeps them hidden; locked away in a beautiful velvet casket. And within that beautiful casket, most of those secrets aren't hers.

When Elizabeth and her stepsister Isabella 'Bella' Swan move to Forks, Washington, Elizabeth believed that she will be free from the secrets she keeps hidden. She wanted to be free from the man that haunts her dreams, away from everything she knew, but you don't always get what you want.

In the small town of Forks, there lives a unique family; The Cullens. They're unlike anyone Bella ever seen. They're absolutely beautiful with their pale skin and golden eye. Bella is captivated by their beauty, however, Elizabeth on the other hand, she knows about them. She knows what they are and what they're capable of.

At the first glance of the Cullen, she wants to run away, she doesn't want anything that involves them. However, there's one little problem; Elijah Cullen. Even knowing what he is, she can't help but feel a pull towards him. There's something different about him, something that makes her question everything she knows. It makes her want to forget everything and start all over.

As she gets closer to Elijah and his family, everything seems to be perfect. But like everything in life, bad things happen. Friends turn to enemies. Enemies turn to friends. The dead rises. And the truth finally comes out.

Will Elizabeth's secrets destroy her or will she finally heal? Follow Elizabeth in her journey of love, betray, and adventure. See what lies within the small town of Forks.

'Dove' a Twilight Sage Fanfic.


	2. Chapter 1

_They wouldn't understand and that's okay because even if they did they wouldn't believe._

Chapter 1: Life before Forks, Washington

The first time I met the strange yet pleasant mysterious man was when I was six years old. I was a naive little girl, oblivious to the danger of the world. I was shopping with my parents down in the plaza when I saw him sitting down on a wooden bench. He wasn't doing much, just sitting there minding his own business. But if I had to look back to that day it almost seems as if he was searching for something or more like someone.

He appeared to be in his mid-twenties. His black hair wasn't nicely done but it wasn't bad looking either. His facial structure was impossibly perfect. He had a sharp jawline, high cheekbones, nice thick dark eyebrows, rosy lips, and even his nose was perfect. At a young age, I didn't know such a man even existed, he was perfect, just perfect. But the thing that captured my interest wasn't how perfect he seemed or even his perfect posture but his strange eyes. His bright crimson eyes were the most striking feature of that young man. They were strange yet beautiful, like nothing I ever have seen before. They weren't only beautiful but the way the scran through the crowd, almost as if they were hungry. Crimson eyes that told many secrets, secrets that no living souls should ever know. I knew that he held them locked in a heavy casket so beautiful that you wouldn't dare to open in fear of what might be hidden inside. And yet all you wanted was to open that casket and take a sneak peek, just one tiny little peak to satisfy your craving. But you knew, if you did then you would never come out.

The second time I saw him was when I was eight years old, two years after the first encounter. Although my physical appearance changed, he didn't. He was the same as before but this time he was even more memorizing than the last. I was walking home from school when I saw him standing underneath a tree, it was impossible for you to miss him since he was wearing an all-black designer suit. He was standing there in a statue-like, shielding himself from the harsh sunlight. His perfect structure face was clean and utterly serious. Although his crimson eyes were hidden behind a pair of square sunglasses that mirrored the scene in front of him, I knew he was looking at me. It sorta brought a smile to my face. I kept facing him and he kept standing there. People passed by him as if he wasn't even there but of course, he was. I was seeing him and if I could see him then others could too, right? Ignoring all of the signs telling me to run, I offered him my biggest smile and waved my hand to him. I saw his rosy pink lips pull up in the corner before it fell. In a blink of an eye, he disappeared. The mysterious man underneath the tree was gone just like that. At that time I didn't think anything of it, it didn't register in my mind that perhaps the mysterious red eye man was, in fact, a dangerous man.

The third time I saw him was when I ten years old. Once again my physical appearance changed yet he seems as though he's frozen in his. Just like the other two times, I saw him and he looked the same, undeniably beautiful. But this time he wasn't far from me, no this time he actually came up to me and we had a pleasant conversation. And just like this face, his voice was beautiful. He saw the bashful expression on my face when I heard his voice. A small smile played on his lips and I guess he gets this kind of reaction a lot. It wasn't his question that got me feeling this way or the fact that he came to talk to me but it was the sound of his voice that got my heart pumping fast. His voice was deep yet pleasant, his tone- luxurious and warm. And just like his crimson eyes, his voice screamed power and command. Such power that sends chills through your whole body. I knew that when he spoke, every head in the room would turn. He speaks as if he knew your deepest and darkest secret. Despite the fact that I only spoke to him for about fifteen minutes, it was the best fifteen minutes of my life. Well, it was until I saw him again.

The last time I saw him was when I was twelve years old. It was late at night, I was sleeping in my bedroom as I heard a loud thud waking me up from my sleep. Sleepy yet curiously I got up from my bed and went downstairs, wondering what was going on. Like I mention before it was late at night so no one should be awake at this hour but boy, was I wrong. Walking into the kitchen there was no one in there, walking into the living room no one was there. I was about to give up but I saw my father's office door open. Coming from inside his office, a light was showing through a crack of the door. Who knew they were right, curiosity killed the cat. Although father's door wasn't closed all the way, I could still see through the small opening. And what I witness was terrifying. My mother was on the floor naked, legs spread open and she was making strange noises. And on top of her was the strange crimson man, he wasn't nake like my mother but he wasn't fully dressed. He had his lips on my mother's neck, sucking on her while she was making strange noises. It appears as if she's enjoying whatever he was doing to her. Frozen in my spot, heart beating fast, eyes wide I couldn't move or do anything as I watched my mother and the mysterious man continue whatever they were doing. As if he felt my eyes on him, he looked up. He didn't seem to be afraid that he was caught or surprised that I was there, he seems almost happy. His bright crimson eyes locked with my shocked green eyes.

Without looking away he slowly leaned down and once again attaching his teeth on my mother's neck. His 'teeth' or whatever they were sunk into her neck causing her to make the same strange noise but this time it was louder. He continued to stare at me as he attacked her neck, sucking on it. Without breaking our connection, he roughly pulled my mother towards him causing her to gasp and scream. Even with her screaming and his dangerous eyes staring straight to my soul I couldn't do anything. I was frozen in place without having the will to move. I continue to stare at him as he continued to plunge into my mother. Seconds, minutes perhaps hours went by and not once did I leave or did we lose our eye contact. Suddenly everything stopped, he detached his teeth from my mother's neck, red liquid ran down from his lips to his neck. My mother stopped screaming, she stopped moving. He dropped my mother on the floor with a loud thud. Not once did his bright crimson eyes leave my green eyes. Slowly he made his way towards me and just like before I couldn't move. He walked as though I was some kind of prey he was hunting. His movements were slow and dangerous. When he was standing in front of me, he stopped and searched something within my eyes. I think he found whatever he was searching for because his eyes soften and a sincere smile appeared on his lips. Without saying anything he picked me up from my frozen spot. Yeah, I was stiffed as a board but that didn't matter to him. He began walking upstairs, passing my playroom, passing the guest rooms, passing my parent's room until we were in front of my bedroom. He opened my door and walked insides as if he owned the place. Pulling down the bedcovers he slowly put me on my bed and covered my body. Once again my green eyes locked with his crimson eyes, we didn't speak, we didn't move but stared. After what seemed like a lifetime, he bends down and gently placed a kiss on my forehead. His lips linger there for a while before he finally speaks up.

"My little dove, do not tell a soul of what you saw down there. It'll be our little secret okay" he whispers. A few seconds later I nodded my head once letting him know I understood what he meant. His lips were still on my forehead and I could feel him smiling.

"Such a good little dove. My good little dove," and just like before he disappeared in a blink of an eye. Not even a second later, I ran downstairs to my father's office and my mother's body wasn't there. There was no evidence that she was there in the first place. Confused, shocked and scared I laid where my mother's naked body once stood. I curled up in a small ball and drifted off to sleep. My last thought was of the red eye man who called me, little dove.

The next day when my father came home from his baseball trip he found me in his office, curled up in a ball. Waking me up from my dream, he asked me where my mother was at and why was I sleeping here? I couldn't tell him about last night or about the strange red eye man, I didn't know if I was afraid or just plain stupid but I didn't tell him anything. I just stared at him with empty eyes, I felt empty inside. A twelve-year-old year feeling empty because she couldn't tell her father the truth.

Days later my mother's body was found in hot Arizona's desert. Some hikers found her naked body with punctured holes all around her neck. Along with her dead body, a message was found. The police and my father were confused and they didn't understand what it meant but I knew. The red eye man wanted me to keep quiet and not say a word, for me to live my life as if nothing ever happened because if I didn't then he'll be back. The message was simple _'Three may keep a secret, if two of them are dead.'_

At first, I thought he meant that if I say a word, he'll come back and kill me but it wasn't that. Because out of the three of us two are already dead, my mother and him which makes me the only one keeping the secret. Later on, I figured out why his eyes were red instead of a normal human color. As I continued to uncover more of his secrets the more secrets I added to own beautiful casket. In a way, his secrets were my secrets and of course, I couldn't say a word about it. Perhaps he knew that I knew his secrets and he was alright with it because if I told anyone about his secrets they'll know all of mine.

Eventually, I stopped trying to uncover more of his secrets and started to live my life. The more secrets I uncovered the more secrets I added to my list. When I stopped my strange obsession with the mysterious man, I learned that my father began dating someone who had a daughter my own age, Isabella Swan. I didn't know she went to my school and I even had some classes with her. Apparently, we sat next to each other in our shared classes but we didn't pay attention to each other- more like I was busy trying to uncover the undead's secrets. After I saw how happy my father was with Isabella's mother, I accepted the relationship openheartedly. Although Isabella and I are completely different and she's older by two months we get along just perfectly. When my father and Isabella's mother got married we became the perfect family.

Isabella prefers to be called Bella but I'm the only one who can call her by her full name. Every summer she visits her dad up in Forks, Washington and I would visit my mother's parents in New York. But when we were fourteen, Isabella and I begged my father to let me go with her to Forks. After two whole days of convincing my father, he said 'yes' if only Charlie agreed with it. Of course, Isabella's dad Charlie agreed and he was happy to finally meet me. During that summer, I made more friends than I did in Arizona. Isabella was friends with the Black family, a long time friends of Charlies. But my friend was Sam Uley, although he was older than us he became my best friend and older brother figure. But like all good things, everything must come to an end. Suddenly one day Sammy stopped calling, texting, emailing and even writing to me. I thought I did something bad so I called his cell phone and his house phone. I wanted to apologize for any of my wrong behavior but he never called me back. All of my emails were left unread and even my letter were being sent back. Not having Sammy to talk to made me feel bad, it was as if someone took a piece of my soul away from me. As he continues to ignore me I did a little digging about his tribe and once again I gained another secret. I wrote him a letter explaining my discovery, asking if I was correct. The letter was never sent back but I received an email from him the following week. The email contained two little words _'I'm sorry'_ , to someone it wouldn't make sense to why he send me those words but to me, but to me it made total sense. He was apologizing for ignoring and hurting me but he was also telling me to keep a secret. I guess I was the guardian of secrets to the supernatural.

After a year of finding another secret, my father was going on the road for his baseball trip. But unlike the other years this time Renee, my stepmother, was going with my father. Isabella felt bad that her mother was going to stay with us while my father was on the road, so she came up with the plan of us living with her father Charlie down in Forks. At first, both Renee and my father went against it. One, Isabella doesn't like the cold and two my father didn't like the idea of me being away from him. After some time convincing both Renee and my dad they agreed but with some rules of course. They talked with Charlie asking him of his idea of Isabella's plan, immidently he was on board with us. He was thrilled to have Isabella and me with him. He promised my father that I was going to be safe with him and of course my father believed him. Not only is Charlie a father but because he's the Chief of Police and no one and I mean no one would mess with the daughters of the chief.

It was early January when Isabella and I would move with Charlie. Days before the move, Renee continued to ask Isabella if she was okay with the whole thing. Of course, Isabella put on a fake smile and said she was okay with it. She wanted our parents to have some time together as a married couple without having their two teenage daughters along. When the day of the move finally came, Isabella was about to crack and tell our parents never mind but when she saw how happy her mother was about going on the road she stopped and went along with the whole plan. I knew Isabella didn't want to move to Fork even though we're only going to be there until my father gets signed with a baseball team, most likely the Suns will sign him. I, on the other hand, do not mind moving to Forks. Although I won't spend my time with Sam like we before I'll make the most out of it. Unlike my sister Isabella, I don't think that Forks will be all that awful.

I mean what could possibly go wrong?


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Welcome to Forks, Washington_

 _Scottsdale, Arizona_

Back then if you asked me if I would ever move away, my immediate response would be 'no'. Six-year-old me could never imagine moving away from home because my family and friends were here. Eight-year-old me could see the possibility but wouldn't want to move. Ten-year-old me wouldn't want to leave because of a certain someone, the odds of meeting _him_ were slim yet my naive little heart was filled with hope. Hope of meeting and talking to him again and that was enough for me to want to stay. Twelve-year-old me would have kicked, screamed, and put up a long fight to stay just for one purpose- to know the truth. The truth about him and I'll be damned if someone tried to take me away before I got the chance to know. But my certain self-took the first opportunity to leave this town and _him_ behind.

Years ago I imagined leaving home- my mother in tears as my father would keep a calm face but deep down he would be hurting. I would pack all the things that my tiny car could carry and I would head off to college. Perhaps it would have been like that if it wasn't for that one night. Perhaps my mother would be alive but if she had, I wouldn't have met Isabella or Renee. I wouldn't have Isabella to call my best friend and older sister. I wouldn't have Renee too teach me all about arts or my father wouldn't have found a new love. If my mother were alive would she eventually find someone else to love? Would she find a new family to call her own as my father and I did? I guess I would never know since she isn't here.

Today I leave home, a place that has been my own personal hell. It wasn't because I was treated badly but because it held a dark secret. A secret that only I knew and that was hell. To always walk pass that particular room- my father's office- and remember that night. A night that 'never' happened and have to pretend everything is fine when everything isn't fine. But I suppose that's what keeping a secret means, to pretend everything is fine when everything isn't.

For the last time today I walked into my father's office and took a look around. The once occupied office is now completely empty, which I find pleasant. Having this room empty makes it seems as if my mother could finally be at peace with her surprising death. I now stand right in the middle of the final place my mother last laid. I begin to wonder, could she forgive me for keeping the secret? Never telling anyone what really happened? Is she angry at me? Perhaps she understands my reason for not saying anything. Or perhaps she doesn't and hate me for it. Whether she does or she doesn't, it doesn't matter because, in the end, I won't tell anyone. The secret between the mysterious man and I- it's for a lifetime. For the final time, I walk out my father's office bring with me my many dirty secrets.

Before I walked out of the house I took one last look at the dark brown wooden door and began remembering the very day. So many ifs popped into my head yet I knew it wasn't a good thing to do. I'm leaving and nothing will change that.

"You know you don't have to go?" my father's voice brought me back to reality. Turning away from the unholy door my father- a good looking with an athlete's body- stood by the staircase with a worried face while holding Isabella's suitcases with ease.

Giving him a force not so forced smile, "and leave Isabella all alone in Forks? We both know she wouldn't be so happy. And besides, you and Renee need this getaway. It'll be good for the both of you and this little adventure will do some good for us teenagers." My father sighs before putting down Isabella's suitcase and walks over to me, bring me into a tight hug. I hugged him right back, smelling the cologne I gave him for Christmas last year.

My father pulls away fighting back some tears, "you know I would drop everything just for you. You are my everything, Elizabeth. If you want to come home I'll be on the next flight to pick you up. Nothing and I mean nothing, Elizabeth will stop me from getting to you. Call and I'll come," his expression is so sincere and filled with undying love for me. I know my father and he would absolutely drop everything just for me. But I also know if I call he might miss his one big opportunity and that, I could never take away from him. I wouldn't dare to do so.

I bring my right hand up and gently wipe away one of his fallen tears, "I love you too, old man" my father rolls his eyes at my nickname for him. He shakes his head and stares into my green eyes before leaning down and place a soft kiss on my forehead. He then pulls me into another hug, we both stay like this cherishing the small moment between father and daughter.

After a moment, we both pull away with a smile on our faces. My father went to pick up Isabella's suitcase and we start to walk towards the front door. Opening the front door, I see Isabella- holding her small cactus- and Rene talking by the car. I let my father leave first before I followed after him. However, before closing the door I briefly looking back inside- by closing this door I permanently end this chapter in my life.

As I close the white door, I see my father putting his Phoenix Desert Dogs baseball hat on Rene's head before giving her a loving kiss. My father's love for Isabella's mother reassures me that despite all of my 'what ifs' I could clearly see he loves Renee more than his previous wife.

I stay back and let Renee and Isabella have their moment. I know what they're talking about, it's the same that my father and I talked about before coming out. The difference between our conversation is that Isabella doesn't want to leave but I do. Isabella says we're leaving but the truth is that I'm escaping. Escaping the secrets and I'm also trying to escape _him_.

I make my way towards my sister and stepmother, "mom, I want to go. I'll be fine." Isabella tries to reassure Renee but in truth, she's trying to reassure herself.

Before Renee can say anything I butt in, "and besides, she has me. I mean I'll understand Forks being horrible if she didn't have her adorable little sister," I joked. I put my arm around Isabella's shoulder. Yeah, she's taller than me by three inches but that doesn't stop me from putting my arms around her shoulder as if I'm the tall one. Isabella rolls her eyes yet smiles at me as Renee smiles.

"You girls be good, okay. If you want to come home just call and we'll come," Renee says but we know she's mostly saying that to Isabella. Just like the past few days, Isabella forces a smile, "don't worry about us. We'll be good." Isabella looks at me, nodding with a smile I turn to Renee. She looks at the both of us before sighing, "alright, let's go before we're late for the plane." Renee smiles before leaving Isabella and I. We turn to each other and I could see Isabella's doubt and regret. I pinched her cheek and she glares at me, "hey none of that. It'll be okay. Who knows, perhaps Forks will be fun. A life-changing kind of thing," I say. Isabella sighs and without saying anything she leaves me and walks towards the car. Shaking my head I turn towards the house. I take one last look at it before climbing into my father's old station wagon.

 _Washington State- Olympic Peninsula_

Just as I remember this place to be, nothing but green and gloomy, and I absolutely love it. Personally, I think it's way better than hot and dry Arizona. Instead of seeing dirt and heatwaves I see wide and tall trees, roots that are twisted on the mighty Earth's ground. For miles there nothing but a dark vast forest. A dangerous mist hangs from the ever-present cloudy dreary sky. You can never know what to expect when you in the forest. You could either witness the beauty of it or you can witness the danger of mother-nature. Perhaps the reason I love the forest is that I can sympathize with the monsters that lurk within the shadows of the forests.

Looking away from the window, Isabella sits in the front with Charlie- middle age man with dark brown hair, mustache, and chocolate brown eyes much like Isabella. Charlie is the Chief of police in Forks and is introverted like Isabella. Charlie and Isabella have been trying to have a decent conversation for the past hour or so and it's not going so well. I get that they don't talk so often but honestly, their 'conversation' puts an awkwardness in their relationship as father and daughter. Perhaps being here might help clear some out.

Once again they end their conversation with an uncomfortable silence. Another twenty minutes of silence, I hear Isabella sighs as we pass the sign: "The City of Forks Welcomes you- pop. 3246." More like pop. 3248, adding two teenage girls.

 _Forks, Washington_

Finally, Charlie's cruiser pulls up to an old two-story house. It's not grand but the oldness of it gets it a warm vibe to it. Charlie turns off the engine and the three of us climbs out. I went next to Isabella, nudging her side so she can change her regretful expression. Sighings she walks up to her old home while mumbling _"home, sweet home."_

Charlie walks next to give and I offered him a thankful smile as he smiles softly at me. He motions me to walk ahead of him and I nodded thanks. Entering the house, I take a brief look around. The house isn't stylish, but it's comfortable and warm, which I find it to be enough. Although that nice flat screen t.v will come in handy when watching the games.

Isabella, Charlie and I make our way towards the second floor. "I put Grandpa's old desk in your room. And umm, Elizabeth I put one of my friend's old desk in your room. You don't mind?" Charlie asked and I shook my head, Charlie gives out a relieved sigh. We stopped in front of the bathroom, "I cleared some shelves in the bathroom," Charlie says and Isabella grimace. Once I see Charlie's hurt expression but he covers it up right away, I nudged her side. She slightly glares at me but I ignored her, "thank you, Charlie. But heads up, Isabella and I might take up the whole bathroom. We are girls after all," Charlie smiles at my joke making my smile grow. I don't want him to think that we aren't grateful or that we don't want to be here. I want him to enjoy his time with us and not have to hate it.

"It's alright," he says before pointing to Isabella's room and mind. Isabella's room is next to the bathroom while mine is on the other side. Charlie leaves us and heads downstairs before bidding us a goodbye. Isabella looks over at me and I offer her a smile. She forces a smile before heading off to her room and closing the door. Staring at her closed door, I sighed. I mean this was her plan, after all, she could at least pretend to be a little happy.

I walked toward my room and the first thing I see is an antique roll top desk in the far right side of the bedroom. I pull my suitcase and placed it on top of the bed, once again I look around the room thinking about how I'm going to redecorate it. Before I could do anything, I head a loud honk outside. Wondering who that can be, I walk towards Bella's room only to find her coming out of her room with a confused expression. She looks at me and I shrugged my shoulder then walked down the stairs to figure out this small mystery.

Coming out of the house I see an old faded red 1960's truck pulling up, "who's that?" Isabella asked coming next to me. "Don't know but that looks like Jacob," I say as Charlie said hello to whoever it is. Climbing out the truck, Jacob Black- a 16-year-old Quileute Native with long black hair. Charlie along with Jacob helps Jacob's father, Billy Black- middle age man- into a wheelchair.

"Bella. Elizabeth. You girls remember Billy Black and his son Jacob," Charlie says as Isabella and I make our way towards them. I smiled at them, "hey guys."

"Glad you girls are finally here. Charlie hasn't shut up about it since you told you were coming," Billy says but I knew he was talking about Bella. I mean, she is his only biological daughter and honestly, I think Charlie's really happy that she's here.

"Keep exaggerating, I'll wheel you down the hill," Charlie says masking his embarrassment.

Billy rolls his eyes, "right after I ram you in the ankles." Billy wheels himself towards Charlie who 'dodges' Billy's attacks.

We watch them for a little before Jacob shyly makes his way towards us. "Hey, I'm Jacob," he stops and shakes his head. "Right Charlie just mentioned it," I look at him with an amusing expression. "Umm, hey, we used to make mud pies together when we were little kids. And after Elizabeth came to visit we used to hang out by the La Push beach with the guys," Jacob says trying to come up with a conversation.

"Yeah... I think I remember.." Isabella says shyly. Jacob's eyes light up when she says that. I look at him before looking at Isabella then at Jacob, aww someone has a tiny crush.

"Of course, I remember you. You were shorter than me. What happened? How did you get so tall?" I asked patting Jacob's head causing us to laugh.

"I also remember you falling down the hill when we played football with Paul and Sammy," Isabella chuckles and Jacob blushes from the attention he was getting.

Jacob shyly looks at Isabella with lovey-dovey eyes which she is so unaware of. "Are they always like this?" Isabella asked looking at Billy and her father playing around like silly teenagers. "It's getting worse with old age," Jacob says and we laughed at his joke.

Charlie stops messing around with Billy and walks over to us. Billy stopped next to Charlie as he pats the good of the truck, addressing Isabella, "So what do you think of your homecoming gift?" Charlie asked making Isabella go dumbstruck.

Isabella quickly recovers and looks at me with a huge smile then looks at her father, "no way. The truck is for me?" She asked once more for reassurance and when Charlie nods her smile grew.

Charlie looks down at Billy, "just brought it off Billy, here." Jacob turns to Isabella with a shy smile, "I rebuilt the engine and-" Isabella interrupts him. "It's perfect," she beams. Isabella rushes towards the truck followed by an eager Jacob.

Charlie, Billy, and I laughed at them, "I'm down with the kids," Billy joked. Charlie rolled his eyes, "yeah you da bomb," he replies causing me to laugh at them. Staring at them I only hope I can have a relationship with someone like the two of them has.

Charlie looks over at me, "your car should be here by the end of the week," Charlie informs me. I nodded thanks before walking toward the truck. My mother's parents got me a car for my 16 birthday, it's an all-black BMW 325i hardtop convertible. My mother side of the family, their rich and they buy me expensive things which of course, I am grateful. But I don't like it because they like to rub it in Renee's face. My grandparents don't like Renee or Isabella which caused them to buy me luxurious things for no apparent reason. But of course, I share them with Renee and Isabella. Why do I have to be the only one to be spoiled?

"Too bad, would've been nice to know at least one person," Isabella says causing Jacob to look down as I make my way to the driver's window.

"Hey, you'll know me and I'm way more important than the others," I said pouting. Jacob looks up with a smirk and Isabella rolls her eyes.

"Yeah but you make friends easier than I do," she says looking down and I frown. I leaned forwards, gently placed my hand under her chin bring her face up so she can look at me. Smiling, "that's true but I'm not going to leave you for them. You know that Isabella" she nods and smiles. I climbed over to Jacob's side so we can take the truck out for a spin.

Driving around the town, we got to see the people and the town. We drove around for an hour or so before heading back to the house. Jacob and Billy stayed for dinner while driving around the town we went to the supermarket to get groceries. I made chicken Alfredo and we all sat down the small dining table. Dinner was fun, we talked while mostly I did the talking with Jacob and Billy while Isabella and Charlie listened. After dinner Isabella washed the dishes, Jacob cleaned them and I put them away. When it was time for Billy and Jacob to leave I was contemplating whether I should ask about Sammy. As they head out of the house I stopped them, "Hey Jake," Billy and Jake stopped and turned towards me. "Yeah?" Jake asked with a smile.

"Umm, have you heard from Sam?" I asked hesitantly. Jake frowned and Billy looked at away, almost if he knew something.

"Sorry, but he's hasn't been the same, Lizzy. He's been ignoring us," Jake said with hurt and angry expression.

"Ohh," Billy looks up hearing my disappointed and hurt voice before I can say something else Jake offers me a smile. "Don't worry though, he'll come around. He can't stay away for long, especially now that you're here." Without saying anything Billy and Jake leave me standing in front of the house, pondering Billy's expression. He looked at me with a knowing expression, does he know something about Sam? Of course, he does Billy's the Chief of his tribe. With a small smile, I walked inside the house hoping Jake's right. Forks wouldn't be the same if I can't hang out with Sam or the boys.

Night time came and I was in my bedroom listening to the soft raindrops. Turning around, I looked at the window and began thinking about _him._ Does he know that I left Arizona? It's been years since the I last saw him but that doesn't mean he hasn't seen me. I mean I get white roses and one dove every year on my birthday and on that day. Every year, he sends me a small white dove with a new poem and every year I release that dove into the air, burn the poems and buried the roses. No evidence should be left behind. Of course, he knows that I left Arizona and I wouldn't be surprised if there's a bunch of white roses with a small white dove in a black cage in front of Charlie's door when the time comes. I wonder why he keeps sending them, what purpose does it do to taunt me like that? He knows I would never tell a soul about what happened that night. But I suppose that's his motive to keep me quiet. He has forever to keep his game while I, on the other hand, only have a short amount of time.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Forks High School

My pointless dream ended as I was shaken back to reality by the loud alarm clock. My eyes opened and I glance at the alarm clock, glowing a bright red, it reads 5:50 am. I reached out to turn off the buzzer and turned back to stare at the white ceiling, debating whether or not I should get up. I blink, closed my eyes, and blink again. After a few seconds of doing the same thing, I let out an exasperated sigh, groaning as I rolled off my bed. I sit up, drag my feet off the bed, and rub my fingers into my eyes. I stretched my arms high in the air, above my head and let out a yawn. With another sigh, I get up slowly and reluctantly. As I get off my bed I keep thinking, do we really have to go to school today? Can't we skip today and perhaps the next few weeks? If you ask me, homeschool sounds pretty good right now.

I went over to the chair and grabbed the clothes that I prepared last night. Grabbing my towel I walk towards the bathroom. Making my way to the bathroom I see Isabella's lights off which is a good thing, I can stay in the bathroom a little longer than normal. After my shower and doing my usual routine I went back to my room and got ready for school. While I was curling my hair, I began thinking about my new school. I mean it's high school, most likely it'll be like any other high school with the popular kids being jackasses and everyone is going to be all up in your business.

Once I finished getting ready I went downstairs to eat something before heading off to school. Before walking downstairs I knocked on Isabella's door. Seconds later she opened the door with a small smile, "good morning, Lizzy." I smiled at her, "good morning, Isabella. I'm heading down want me to make you coffee?" She nods and says her thanks before going back into her room and I walked downstairs.

Entering the kitchen, Charlie was already there with his newspaper and his warm coffee. "Good morning, Chief," Charlie puts his newspaper down and smiles at me. "Good morning, Elizabeth. How did you sleep?" he asked me as I walked to grab two mugs. "Pretty good and yourself?" I poured myself some coffee and turn to him. "Good thank you. You look nice" I look down at my clothes and smiled. "Why thank you, chief," Charlie playfully rolls his eyes at his nickname, well it's not really a nickname but you get the jizz.

Charlie and I stayed in a comfortable silence until Isabella finally came down and enters the kitchen. She greeted her father as I handed her the cup of coffee, thanking me she sips it with a satisfying sigh. The three of us stayed quiet as we drank our coffee. Seconds later, Charlie got up from his chair, folding his newspaper back up as he turns to us, "I'm heading to the station. Meet you girls in the diner after school?" Isabella and I nod, "Alright see you girls later. Have a good day at school."

"Thanks, have a nice day," Isabella and I said at the same time. Charlie looks at us weirdly-funny expression before shaking his head in amusement.

After Charlie left us, Isabella and I stayed in the kitchen for a few minutes before heading off to school. Driving to school, Isabella and I were quiet, enjoying the peace until I looked out the window and notice it starts to drizzle. I hear Isabella sigh, she really doesn't like the rain but as for me, I love it. I prefer the rain and anything cold than the heat, I love the cold, anything that is cold I love it. Especially if my hands get cold.

Finally, we reached the school and Isabella parked in an empty space. The parking lot was filled with cars and students. Isabella takes a few seconds to mentally prepare herself, she sighs before climbing out the truck. Sighing, I climbed out of the truck and make my way towards her.

"Nice truck," some African American teenage said as we both start our way to the office.

"Nice hairline," I sneered back. He frowns and looks up at it as the other teens next to him laugh and points. He pushes the boy next to him and glares at me which I only rolled my eyes. Isabella kept her eyes down not paying attention to her surrounds. Although I'm much shorter than her by three inches, I still put my arm around her shoulder so I can steer her in the right direction and she won't crash into someone. I mean Isabella is clumsy and tends to get into accidents A LOT.

New school, new teachers, new students, yet same old me wanting to be anywhere but here. Walking through the halls, everyone was looking at Isabella and I. Their eyes were judging if we were going to be one of the popular kids or an outcast- in my opinion, I will rather be an outcast than a popular kid. Being an outcast you get to see who your true friends are instead of having fake people around you all day long.

Coming out of the office, Isabella and I compared classes and like expected we didn't have any classes together but if you count lunch then we had one. Looking at Isabella's expression she didn't like it but hey, you can't always get everything you want. But on the bright side, we have our lockers right next to each other. We find our lockers without having to stop every ten lockers to see if we didn't walk right past it.

I open my locker and put my things in it, once I finish I leaned against it. As Isabella puts her things away I looked out into the school hallway. The halls were crowded with students, somewhere secretly glancing our way while the others weren't being discreet about it. At the of the lockers there was a couple making out ignoring the fact that they're in school and not in their home, and about eight or ten feet farther down, the exclusive group- which included you everyday popular girls with the elite jocks, and opposite to them were the parade of band geeks with their enormous instruments cases. And around them were the other groups which consist of skaters, rockers, nerds, etc. And then there was Isabella and me- the new kids- the two teenagers with no friends or a group to call our own.

"Elizabeth?" I heard Isabella's soft voice call out to me. Blinking I turned to her and she was giving me a concerned expression. "You okay?" she asked and I tilt my head sideways, confused. She sighs, "you blanked out for a minute," she says with a smirk forming on her pale face.

"Ohh," was all I said before turning to the hall. Out of the nowhere a football flew above the teen's head before two jocks in their varsity jackets, the African- American teen from the parking lot with a blonde hair teen went running towards the ball. The other students began laughing as the two teens were stopped by an elderly teacher with huge round glasses. When the teacher finished his lecture to the teens he then dragged them towards the principal's office.

"Idiots," I said under my breath as they disappeared around the corner. I turn to Isabella only to find her staring at me with a frown, "what?" I asked her and she sighs for the nth time this morning. "Nothing, its-" she shakes her head before looking at her watched.

"Well I gotta go and look for my class or else I might be late," Isabella said her goodbye before turning the corner. Once again I found myself looking out into the hallway as the teens turned towards me without saying anything. Eventually, I got tired of looking at the different faces so I pulled myself away from the lockers and made my way towards my classroom. I made my way through the kids who stared openly; a few of them were brave enough to say hi and I returned it with a smile.

After wandering the school hallway, going to the wrong building and the wrong classes, I finally stood in front of the right classroom door. Hesitantly I walked up to the classroom door with the small '565' sign next to it, checking the paper in my hand. This should be the Calculus classroom with a Mr. Varner. Sighing I began to think, this is it, this is where it all begins. I slowly open the door...

The first thing I notice wasn't the large window walls or the fact that the classroom was already filled with students, or that the teacher was in front of the classroom with his Calculus textbook in hand ready to start the lecture, but those odd golden eyes staring straight at me. In the back of the classroom; a lanky, chalky pale skin, untidy bronze-colored hair, unbelievably beautiful, with peculiar golden eyes that caught my immediate attention. He wasn't doing anything out of the ordinary but just by staring at him I knew he was anything but ordinary. That golden eye boy was just like _him_. Yes, they were completely different but at the same time, they were entirely the same.

My wide green eyes locked with his oddly colored golden eyes. The moment his eyes locked with mine, it was if the connection had knocked every shred of air from my lungs, and I stood there struggling to inhale, to exhale, to do absolutely anything. I tried to remember how to breathe, I was unable to speak, downright stunned as those eyes stared into my soul.

I was about to turn around and leave, I didn't care if I made a complete fool out of myself but before I could take my leave the teacher called out. "Can I help you?" I heard his voice but my mind didn't register it, my eyes couldn't look away from the golden eye boy. "Miss?" the voice grew closer and before I knew it, the teacher was right in front of me, blocking my view of the boy.

"You alright?" he asked a little confused and concerned. After what seemed like forever, I forced a smile on my face and pretended everything was okay. "Yes, I'm sorry. It's just I'm nervous. New school and everything. Mr. Varner?" He nods. I smiled and held my hand out for him to shake, "Elizabeth Dwyer, the new girl." Mr. Varner shakes my hand with a warm smile, "welcome Ms. Dwyer I hope your morning is going well," I nodded. He begins to walk back to his desk letting the golden eye boy back into my view. This time his expression was one of curiously but it also seemed as though he knew something-something that no one should know- like a secret.

I did my best to ignore him as I walked toward Mr. Varner's desk. I handed him my schedule and he informed me that I was going to sit next to a Mr. Edward Cullen. Something tells me that I wasn't going to like this Edward Cullen and as expected I wasn't. Mr. Varner just ruined my day and it hasn't even started. Turning around the golden eye boy, Mr. Edward Cullen had a smirk on his face almost if he read my mind about not liking him.

Reluctantly I made my way towards the back of the class, ignoring the whispers and stares from the other students. Even though he was in my view, I paid no attention to him, it'll only get me in trouble. Quietly I sat down next to him, giving him the cold shoulder I took out my black notebook and looked straight. I didn't allow myself to think of _him_ or that night like I said they may look different but I know they're the same, which means only one thing- I need to be cautious.

Throughout the whole class, I could feel his eyes burning a hole in the side of my head. He stared without shame as if he knew no one was going to stop him and that annoyed me to the max. Usually, I would lash out at his rudeness but I didn't want to get myself unwanted attention. I made a vow to go unnoticed by anything other than my own and it's been working until this second.

Finally, the bell rang and I was freed from his non-ending staring. I quickly gathered my things, not caring if I shoved it into my bag and made my way out of the room. I didn't care if I looked crazy or if it raised any suspicious from him but I had to get out of there. I wasn't breathing normally, my head was spinning, my hands became sweaty, overall I wasn't feeling all too well. I just had to get out of there before anything happens.

I quietly made my way from one class to the next, keeping my mind and eyes alert for the golden eye boy or anything out of the ordinary. Everything seemed normal until I reached my gym class, the class right before lunch. I thought it was going to be like any normal p.e class, but of course, I just had to have bad luck. Once again there he stood in all of his abnormal beauty self but this time he wasn't alone. This time he had another of his kind next to him. Sitting down on the bench with him was a pixie-like, short black hair, golden eye female. She looked innocent, pure, harmless but I knew the truth. They were anything but harmless; they were indestructible, manipulator, deceivers, and deadly. Get to close to one and they break you, destroy your soul, turn you insane, they'll turn you like them.

Unlike Edward, she didn't give me a confused or curious stare but a smile. She was smiling, a knowing kind of smile, a bright smile but with a twist. A smile that shouted I know something you don't and that kind of smile is the most dangerous kind of smile out there. You don't know what they're hiding, you don't know if it's good or if it's deadly. But I know that smile, of course, I would know that smile. At times, I have that kind of smile fixed on my face.

Gym class was normal, despite having two set of strange eyes glued to your every movement, it was normal. Coach Clapp had the girls playing volleyball while the boys played basketball. As expected of the golden eye pair they didn't participate. C'mon if you're trying to be normal, why not just act normal and not sit there like royals? They didn't even bother to throw the ball when it went towards them. They didn't even look at the ball and it even touched Edward's foot! Going against my better judgment I was the one who went to grabbed the ball from Edward's foot. It was almost if they knew I would because they both had a smirk on there faces. Thinking to myself, how I would love to smack that awful smirk from his perfectly shaped face. Strangely, Edward let out a small laugh but he covered it up once he saw my confused expression mixed with a glare. Rolling my eyes at him, I left the strange pair and went to the others. Finally, when class ended, I went straight to the lockers, changed and made my way towards the cafeteria.

Hang bag hanging over my shoulder, map on my hand, I was determined to find the cafeteria without a problem. I mean, I found my classes without help, although, I was late I still made it without help. I can handle finding the cafeteria, it should have the name hanging over the double doors or something like that.

Entering the cafeteria I stopped by the door and look around for Isabella. I saw her with Jessica from government class. Isabella and Jessica both waved and called my name as I began to make my way over there. The three of us went in line to get out food before heading over to Jessica's table. After a while, more of Jessica's friends began showing up. I talked with Angela, the sweet yet insecure teen, about making her feature about Speedo padding on the swim team which she actually liked.

The student chatted away, excited laughter filled the building as they sat at their tables for lunch. After my conversation with Angela, I looked away from my unhealthy plate of frozen pizza and carrots. I cast my eyes about as if in a wandering daydream but in reality, I'm taking note of who associates with who. As my green eyes scan the room they landed on the group who I'm trying to avoid all day long- the Cullen. When they did get here? Was I really daydreaming and didn't notice them coming? Or did my conversation with Angela distracted me from noticing them?

Edward and Alice weren't the only ones here. I should have known, if there were two of them, of course, there should have been more. The Cullens were all sitting at the table far from everyone. They were white as chalk, absolutely beautiful, all with the same colored eyes- golden eyes. There were six of them in total, two of them were old enough to be college students. I wonder if the people of this town are really dumb enough to think that those two guys are actually high schoolers. Just then, Edward turns away from his conversation with the older boy with jet black hair and stares at me. Once again, his oddly colored golden eyes stare against my green eyes.

Looking away from his stare, I desperately think, they can't notice me. I mean why would they want to notice me? I'm a nobody, they shouldn't notice me! THEY CAN'T NOTICE ME! Despite my thoughts, I take a glance towards their table to make sure that I wasn't imagining them. Nope- they're there. Damnit, I made eye contact with the jet black hair dude. Fuck, the memory of my mother wants to come back but I force it away. I don't want to remember, especially if _his_ kind is here. Besides I should do everything in my power to keep Isabella and me away from them. Keep them from noticing us, if I recall correctly bring unwanted attention to them will only bring trouble- trouble that I don't need nor do I want.

Trying my best to ignore Edward and the others, I switch my attention towards Isabella and the group. But it didn't matter much, Jessica was telling Isabella the gossip about the Cullens.

"Edward and Elijah are the only single ones in the group. Obviously they're both gorgeous, but apparently, no one here is good enough for them. Like I care," Jessica scoffs and I rolled my eyes at her, it's obvious she does. "Anyways don't waste your time," Jessica said glancing at Isabella who nods.

"Wasn't planning on it," she said before taking a small peek at Edward only to find him staring at her with a slightly frustrated expression. His sudden attention unnerved her and she hides behind her hair.

A few seconds later Jessica continues the gossip about them, "and besides, Elijah is more of a man-whore than anything else," I glance back at their table only too see them smirking at the jet black hair dude. Guessing from their reaction, he's the man-whore. Well, at least his a good looking man-whore. Suddenly Edward laughs and turns to me with an amusing smile. But Elijah wasn't paying attention to his 'siblings', his strangely attractive golden eyes were locked on me.

Turning back to my friends Jessica continues, "he's the town's player. Screws around a lot." Mike interrupts Jessica, "I mean if I was him why would I settle down? Having a face like him and that body, no way in hell would I settle down," Jessica smacks the back of Mike's head, he rubs it with a small glare. Jessica rolls her eyes at him, "and that's why you aren't him." There was a clear jealousy in her tone, I figured she either liked Mike, wanted to be like Elijah or she liked Elijah. I'm going with she likes Mike.

Before Jessica continues she peeks over at the Cullen's table then looks back at us, leans forward as if she was going to tell us a huge secret. Intrigued I listened closely, "I heard he got a teacher pregnant," I stared at her as if she said the most scandalous thing on earth before I couldn't help myself but I laughed out loud. I don't know why but I couldn't stop laughing. My breath came in quick gasps between my unstoppable giggles. Tears gathered in the corner of my eyes, begging to spill over.

Oh, that was hilarious, if only they knew the truth that Elijah and his siblings couldn't reproduce.

My sudden laugher caught everyone off guard, even the Cullens seemed to be confused. I tried to suppress my laughter but I couldn't. Jessica, Isabella, Edward, and the others were looking at me confused... Well expected two people- Alice she was looking at me with a mischievous smile. And Elijah well today was the first time I ever witness such expression. His expression wasn't something I was expecting. It was an expression with such pure happiness, the more you stare at it the more intense it got, like a mean of light to the soul. And there was a sparkle in those bizarre golden eyes that made you want to stop to stare and admire him. As my laughter grew the illumination in his golden eye grew more fierce.

"I-I'm sorry, h-he what?" I asked trying to stop laughing. Yeah, my laugh wasn't ladylike but I couldn't control it. Jessica rolled her eyes, "he got a teacher pregnant," this time she said it with an attitude. I looked at Elijah, he had a grin like a Cheshire cat on his face, daring me to say something. Perhaps they already knew and if so, then my plan of wanting to stay away from them wasn't going to work out. They might know but sure as hell, I won't say a word.

With a sly smirk, I looked at Elijah straight in the eyes, "what a man-whore." I said in a mock accusation. The Hercules looking guy next to him erupted in laughter. I would only describe his laughter as warm and hearty. Elijah rolls his eyes while the others smiled before either of us can say anything else, the bell rings. Getting up from the table, I turn towards the Cullen's table and they were already staring at me. Once again my green eyes locked with golden eyes but this time it wasn't Edward's eyes but Elijah.

There's something about Elijah that makes me question everything but not enough to let my guard down. Yes, it's quite true that Elijah and his siblings might not be like _him_ but when it comes down to the truth- they're entirely the same. In the end, I'll be the one who's left behind to pick up the pieces and honestly, I don't know if I'll be strong enough to it all over again. Perhaps this time, I won't make it out alive.

I take one good look at Elijah then at Edward before turning around to head towards my next class.

Last class of the day, Spanish with a Mrs. Goff in building 7. I entered the classroom only to find three pairs of familiar golden eyes set on me and my every movement. As usual, I try my best to ignore them and walk over towards Mrs. Goff's desk. "Hello," the young teacher greets.

"Mrs. Goff, correct?" I asked and she nods.

"Yes, and you're Elizabeth Dwyer?" I nod and I hand her my slip which she signs before handing it over to me. She looks over my shoulder, scanning the room, perhaps deciding where I should sit. Turning around I got a glimpse of Edward's lips quickly moving- it was fast enough that if you weren't staring directly at his lips you would have missed it. Elijah nods his head before making this way towards us.

Narrowing my eyes at him, wondering what they're planning. Standing next to me he winks before turning to Mrs. Goff. I stare at him but his attention was on the teacher's eyes. I notice his eye dilating, "Elizabeth will be sitting next to me for the rest of the school year." And just like that, I found myself sitting next to Elijah and his so-called brothers.

I look at Elijah with a disbelief look, "unbelievable," I mumble before walking past him to my new desk.

"What?" I heard him asked but I ignored him, shaking my head they're all the same- manipulators.

Putting my bag on top of my desk, I didn't turn to the other two who kept their eyes on me. Elijah finally made his way to his desk which was right next to mine. Throughout the entire class, Elijah tried to get my attention and ever time he failed. I was determined to not even glance at him- how dare he manipulate her decision to where to place me. He had no right in doing so and besides why do they even care where I'm placed. They shouldn't even pay attention to me! Didn't Jessica say that they don't even talk to anyone outside their circle? Well besides Elijah, of course, he's the man-whore.

Suddenly Edward, who's next to me, starts to laugh but covered it up with a cough. Hercules, Elijah, and I looked at him but he just shakes his head with a smile. I caught his eyes looking my way and he smirks at me before turning towards the front of the room. Sighing, they get weirder and weirder by the second. Once again Edward 'cough' and this time I ignored it.

Once the final bell rang, I put my things into my bag and looked up. Elijah, Hercules, and Edward were looking at me almost as if they were waiting for me. I raised my eyebrow at them and Elijah sighs, "well princess we don't have all day you know."

"Excused me?" I asked confused. "I'm taking you to your locker then we're heading to the office. Don't you have to hand over your slip? If you don't then we can head out," Elijah said in a matter of fact tone. I stared at him startle before regaining my composure.

"First of all, you're not taking me anywhere-," Elijah interrupts me. "Yes, I am," His voice gets more and sharper and I glared at him. "No you're not," my tone was hard and stubborn. "Look Elizabeth let's just leave, the sooner we're out of here the sooner-"

"I am not one of your toy that you can command at you will." Elijah looks at me before his face softens, "of course you're not. I would never make you do anything you don't want to, _Elizabeth,_ " he pushes some of my hair behind my ear as he says my name as if he sincerely meant it. I didn't realize that we got close to each other, he was standing in front of me looking down at me while I was staring up at him.

Before neither of us could do or say anything, his voice popped into my head. _"Little dove,"_ his deep voice caused me to jumped back away from Elijah. I had to look around the classroom just to make sure that he wasn't in the room. Elijah, Edward, Emmett- which I got to know Hercules' name when Mrs. Goff called out during class- looked at me with a confused look.

Without saying a word I pushed past the boys and made my way out. After all this time, not once did I hear his voice, not once did it pop up but now, now that they're here his voice comes back. What does this mean? Why now? Why all of a sudden? Does he know? What does this mean?

Walking out of the office I met with Isabella by her truck. She leaning against the truck while staring at the Cullen, more like Edward, who parked right across from us. "Ready?" I asked causing to her jump in surprise. Smirking at her she rolls her eyes, "yeah you?" she asked and I nodded. She looks at me and frowns, "Lizzy you okay?" she asked. Without answering I turned to the Cullens and they were staring our way. I caught Elijah's eyes and just like in Spanish class, _his_ voice popped up.

 _"Little dove,"_ I involuntary flinched at his sudden voice and it went unnoticed by the Cullens. Elijah's eyes became worried and I saw Edward's lips once again move at an impossible speed. Elijahs and Edward's eyes narrowed at me with concerned, suspicious, and curiously.

Ignoring them I turn to Isabella and forced a smile on my face, pretending everything is alright. "Yeah just a little headache, it'll pass." Isabella nods her head believing me, she heads to the driver side and climbs in. Walking over to the passenger side, I take one good look at Elijah before climbing in. As Isabella pulls out of the school parking lot, Elijah and the Cullens had their eyes on the truck.

I know that his voice is some sort of warning, he knows and I don't know how but he knows. Which is another reason for me to stay away from them, keep Isabella away from them? I can't let Elijah in without the possibility- no it's not a possibility it's a PROMISE that I'll get hurt in the end.

I thought that Forks was going to be a life-changing experience, something good but instead it's not looking so well. Who knew that I was going to meet more of his kind if there's more like him here, does that mean he'll eventually come? I hope not, I haven't seen him since that day and I don't know how I'll react if I get too see him again.


	5. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: Wednesday_

Stepping into the shower, my toes didn't flinch this time since the floor is already warm and semi-dry, Charlie probably used the shower not long ago. Turning on the old and metallic shower head, the water pours down, darkening my already dark brown hair and spills down my tense back. As the hot water drips by my side my mind begins to fade away. The sensation of the steamy water calms me; it takes my problems and turns it into nothing. I like how the water feels against my back, it's like standing underneath an everlasting waterfall, but then again nothing truly last.

My eyes fell closed and I inhaled deeply letting the heat of the water soak into my skin. Unsurprisingly, my mind began remembering that very day; I could and would never get that picture out of my mind. How could I? When all I did was stand there like an idiot, I let her die. My eyes fell closed over and over and each damn time showing me what happened. My mind begins to crumble and I lean against the cool tile for support as my unstable legs threaten to give out. I ball my hand into a tight fist, body trembling, eyes closed, shaking my head to remove the images of that day. But as expected it doesn't work; nothing ever works.

I give out a bitter laugh, after all this time I thought I was over it- over _him_. I thought that I moved on, I thought... but I was wrong. How foolish of me to think that I can escape him or his kind. He doesn't have to be here to torture me; all I need is a little reminder that I could never get away from him. It's as though the little-caged dove, or white roses, or even an image of my mother is that reminder but now it's them and that jet black hair- Elijah Cullen. How foolish of me to think that I can run away from him... indeed how foolish, he'll never let me go.

Coming out of the shower, I wrapped my creamy white towel around my body. I didn't even bother to get my clothes off the bathroom floor, knowing that Charlie wasn't home, I made my way towards my bedroom. After my shower was finished I collapsed into my bed, I laid there, bring back the moment over and over again. Honestly, I don't know why I do this to myself, I don't need him to torment me, I do it all by myself. God, I hate this. I hate feeling weak, fragile, pathetic, I'm so laughable. Is this the reason why he chose me?

Doesn't matter because now I have two deadly gorgeous men to worry about. Both so mysterious and similar yet so different from each other. One of them wants me to go insane and I'm almost to that point. And the other, well I don't know what he wants but I know sooner or later I'll figure it out- I always do.

The sky was submerged with different shades of grey, the air was damped and smelt of storms. Before leaving the house I made sure to take the umbrella to school just in case it decided to pour on us later on the day, after all, it's Forks.

Throughout the drive to the school, Isabella told me what happened in her Biology class with Edward. I didn't find anything wrong with it, Isabella's human and well he isn't. Perhaps there's something else, something about Isabella that caused Edward to behave like that. Of course, I didn't tell her my thoughts, all I said was 'how strange' and kept nodding as she continued talking about Edward. I told her instead of ranting about how rude Edward was being perhaps she could confront him about it. I just said it to keep her quiet, I didn't really think she'll do it. She agreed and came up with her speech she was going to give Edward. I kept on telling her it's a bad idea but I didn't tell her why for obvious reasons. Halfway I gave up, as one would expect of Isabella Swan, she didn't listen and she continued her speech.

Pulling into the school's parking lot Isabella and I see that there's two fancy-looking cars but only five Cullen; the person of interest wasn't there. Isabella kept quiet, turning off the truck she climbs out and I follow behind. She leans against her old red truck and unashamedly looks over at the Cullens, who in fact were staring our way. My eyes made contact with Elijah's eyes before I turned away. I decided that I was going to ignore him and his family, it's the best thing to do.

"Perhaps he sick?" Isabella suggested looking at me. I look at her and shrugged, "perhaps he ditched? Or perhaps he knew you were going to say something about his behavior and he decided not to show." Isabella frowns as her eyes become curious, "why?"

Once again I shrugged, "I don't know, big sis." Isabella rolls her eyes making me smile, "but what I do know," my smile fell. "Is that you should ignore them and leave them be. Maybe this is a sign telling you to leave Edward and his family alone. Maybe getting involved with them isn't such a good idea," I say looking over at Elijah and his family. Elijah narrowed his eyes and from all the way over here I could see some sadness in those golden eyes but for what reason, I do not know. But I stand with what I said, getting involved with them might not be a good idea. After all, I do have some experience with his kind.

"But you don't even know them. How can you, of all people say that? Don't you always say 'don't judge a book by its cover' and yet, you're judging them without know how they are," I looked at her and she had an expression that screamed 'I'm determined to know him.'

 _But I know their kind,_ I said in my mind. I turn to them and I knew they were listening to our conversation and that they were waiting for my response.

Sighing, I turned to Isabella and softly smiled at her, "I just don't want you to get hurt." Isabella's eyes soften and she nods, "I won't. I just want to know why he acted the way he did. And after I get my explanation I'll leave him alone."

I looked at Isabella, _foolish girl don't you know how foolish you're being right now? Once you get close to their kind, they'll never let you go._

"Get your explanation and leave him alone, okay?" Isabella hesitates but nods anyway. I know she won't but I'll do everything in my power to keep her away from them. She can't know about them, she can't be dragged into the darkness I won't let that happen not to her anyway.

I nodded and turned away and once again making eye contact with Elijah Cullen. For the longest, we both stood there, staring at each other eyes. Elijah fixed his strange golden eyes on me as though I was some sort of prey, I guess in a way I am. For some odd reason... an unexplainable reason... for a split second... I imagined Elijah simply stood there watching me as if I'm the most beautiful girl in the world. As if I captivated him for some reason. How stupid of me to actually think that didn't I tell myself to stay away, and yet here I am thinking unrealistic things.

Breaking my contact with Elijah I turned to Isabella who was lost in thought. Gently I pushed her shoulder and nodded towards the school. Without saying anything, Isabella and I walked towards the school's front door. Walking past the Cullen, Isabella slightly turns to look at them but I ignore them. I'm not going to let myself get bragged deeper down the hole, even if it's for Elijah. I can't let myself do it, this time I'm not strong enough to pull myself out.

My day begins with the halls being crowded with my fellow classmates, annoyed I turn to Isabella and said my goodbyes as she makes her way towards Jessica and others. I made my way towards my Calculus class and sat down at the back of the class without my famous partner, Edward Cullen. The class was the same without him there, it didn't affect it in any way but one. Isabella continued to text me with her new theories of why he didn't show up. Texts after texts I wasn't annoyed but I got tired of reading them, so I stopped reading after the tenth text.

Government class and my English class was the same as the day before, but this time there were whispers about Edward not being here and some gossip about Elijah and his new girl. Strangely, I felt my heart tighten when I heard he had a new girl somewhere but of course, I didn't let the others see. I acted like it didn't bother me in any way just like it didn't bother me that Edward didn't show up.

Gym class was the same with Alice sitting down on the bleachers. She looked bored out of her mind but once we made eye contact she smiled at me with her beautiful smile. Once again I felt strange and I wanted to go talk to her, but I knew better. Getting close to them wasn't a good idea. Looking away I continued to play volleyball with the rest of the girls.

Lunch was the same, I sat with Isabella and others. Jessica gave us the gossip about Elijah and his new beauty. Once again I felt my heart tighten as Jessica kept on talking about Elijah's new boo thang. Why should I care if he's sleeping with someone? Why should I even care if he's with someone? Why is my body and emotions reaction this way? I shouldn't react in the first place so why am I?

Halfway through Jessica's gossip, my eyes wandered towards his table only to find him staring at me. My breath hitched once I saw how intense Elijah's eyes were, I nearly lost myself in them. Suffering, loneliness, longing, desire; Elijah's eyes held all those deep emotions and many, many more. Why? Why is he staring at me with such eyes? What have I done to be stared in that mannered? But I also wanna know, what are you hiding within those golden eyes? Will your secrets become mine?

Shaking me away from Elijah's eyes, I turned to see the familiar chocolate brown eyes of my step-sister, Isabella Swan. "The bell rang, let's go," Isabella said and I looked around confused. Not long ago the cafeteria was full of hungry students and now it's nearly empty. Looking back towards the Cullen's table, Elijah was there along with the others. Elijah was still staring at me with those intense golden eyes.

 _Why stare at me with those expressive... so honest... undeniably speaking out what his cold dead heart was trying to hide the lo... No. I must be insane to even think that he can feel that way towards me. He barely knows me. Doesn't he have someone and besides, to suggest such a thing, I must really have gone insane._

Shaking my head, I got up without glancing his way. This was yet another reason to stay away from him and the others. Nothing good will come out of this... it never does.

Biology class was normal, nothing strange or exciting happened until my Spanish class began. Slowly I made my way towards the back of the class where two pale skin men were waiting for me. One of them had a mischievous smirk on his face while the other one still had those intense eyes but soften once I made contact but I quickly looked away. Sitting down I tried my best not to turn around as much, keep my head straight or down but it was hard when you had two sets of golden eyes burning holes on both sides of your face.

Halfway through the class, I was sorta successful in ignoring the Cullens. I managed to not talk to them but I did manage to let out a little 'ewhh' when Emmett casually asked Elijah if he was going to take out his new girl out on Friday night. I didn't mean to let it out, it was an accident but either way they heard it and now, I regret not having full control over my own mouth. After it slipped out, Elijah 'whispered' to Emmett that he was taking her to a nice restaurant in Seattle, then to see a movie and who knows what will happen after that.

Emmett suggested to take her to the new five-star restaurant that just opened up and take her to the luxurious five-star Grand Hyatt Seattle Hotel after the movie. Stupid-head of Elijah agreed and thanked Emmett for the brotherly advice. How thoughtful of Emmett and how stupid of him too. Elijah is just going to spend money on something he's not gonna eat and on a bed he's not gonna sleep. Damn it, just thinking about the other purpose he's going to use that bed... just irks my soul. Ughh, I just want to punch something, preferably Elijah or Emmett's face, either one will do.

Just as the last bell rang, I quickly gathered my things and rushed out the classroom ignoring those two idiots. Though I did miss their two smirks and the pat Emmett gave Elijah on his back. Storming to my locker, I opened it and smashed my things in there without noticing that the Cullens were staring at me with a knowing smile/smirk.

"Woah, what's wrong?" Isabella asked after I slammed my locker. I turn her before looking over her shoulder towards Elijah and his sibling, "nothing wrong. Everything is fine." I turned around and walked out the school's door. "Stupid brotherly advice," I quietly mumbled hoping they didn't hear me.


	6. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: Friday_

Every night, every single time I try to sleep it's always the same. The nightmares, they're all the same. Paralyzed, scared, confused. The mysterious man would always be doing the same thing; staring at me with those oddly beautiful crimson red eyes. And every time, we both stare at each other's eyes. Sometimes, he would do most of the talking while I just stood there like an idiot, listening to his silky voice calling out the nickname he gave me that night. Eventually, we end up back in my bedroom, with his soft lips on my forehead, kissing me a good night.

I always think, this isn't real, how could it be? But then I remember that day, that very day where he messed up everything. Not only did he kill my mother but he also killed the perfectly good image I had of him.

It doesn't surprise me anymore that I wake up with my body bathed in a cold sweat. Bed sheets twisted around my body from all the thrashing. Heart pounding against my chest, body trembling. What surprised me the most is that no one seems to hear my screaming or perhaps I don't even make a sound, just like back then. Sitting up, I look around the dark room. Leaning my head against the bed's headboard, closing my eyes, I start to remember it once more. I have no trouble imagining the beautiful creature staring back at me. What I have trouble doing is getting him out of my mind. He's always there, whether or not I want him to be. When I'm awake and in my nightmares. How can I call it a nightmare, if I experienced it and it doesn't leave my presence once I wake up?

Opening my eyes I turn to stare at my clock, it reads 5:24 am. Getting out of my bed, I do my usual routine; heading to the shower, getting ready for school, knocking on Isabella's door, telling her good morning, heading downstairs to my coffee.

"Morning, chief" I greet Charlie and like every morning he's sitting down reading the newspaper while drinking his black coffee. Charlie looks up and smiles at me, "Morning Elizabeth. How are you?" he kindly asked. It took me a second to force a smile on my face, "good. How about yourself?" Charlie keeps his smile on his face, "I'm good. Ready for school?" Nodding my head I went to pour myself a cup of coffee, nodding his head Charlie went back to his newspaper.

After a while, Isabella enters the kitchen looking grumpy. Since Edward hasn't returned to school this week, she hasn't been in the best of mood. "Morning, Bells," Charlie greets his daughter. Isabella looks at him and nods a morning, Charlie frowns at little but nods anyway. He returns to his newspaper but would glance up to stare at Isabella.

"So it's Friday night, what are you girls doing?" Charlie asked after a few minutes of silence. Isabella doesn't look up from her cup of coffee, rolling my eyes at her I turn to Charlie. "Not much. Same as the others nights." Charlie nods. "How about you, Chief? Any special lady you're taking out tonight?"

Silence. Followed by more silence. It ended with Charlie looking at me with wide eyes shaking his head, "No. No. No" Charlie looks away awkwardly and Isabella looks up. Frowning, "why? You're a very handsome man. You're responsible and your the Chief of this town. What's not to love about you?" Charlie looks down blushing, making me smile.

"Mmm. Too busy" Charlie said not meeting my eyes and I scoff. "Oh please. I'm sure you can make some time. If you like Isabella and I can find you a very pleasant lady friend-" "Noo!" Charlie cut me off, face red from embarrassment.

I stare at him, amusement all over my face. Charlie clears his throat, "I mean. It's okay Elizabeth. No, thank you..." More silence. Isabella looks awkward next to me, Charlie looks like he's ready to die and I'm enjoying this far too much than I should.

Charlie slowly gets up and folds his newspaper back up, "well I'm heading off. Drive safe and have a nice day. Bells. Elizabeth" and just like that, Charlie took off. Closing the front door, Isabella nudges my sides, turning to her she's staring at me with a 'are you serious' look.

Smiling at her, "what?" I asked. She shakes her head and sighs before making her way up the stairs. Laughing to myself, I realized that I make it awkward for the both of them. Washing the cups I walked upstairs to grab my school things.

My classes were the same. Calculus was the same but without Edward. Not going to lie but it kinda, sorta, bothers me that he isn't here. Not because I care but because Isabella is grumpy all the damn time. And because she's asking around, asking questions about him and his family. Which I do not like. I keep on telling her to drop the Edward situation but like always, she doesn't listen. I know the Cullen, are keeping an eye on her and what she's finding out. It's not like anyone here is smart enough to dig deep.

Unlike my stubborn step-sister Isabella, for the past two days, I have been ignoring the Cullen as much as possible. And honestly, I think ignoring them has the opposite affection that one wants. Ignoring them causes them to be more intrigued and caused them to want to talk to you more. Emmett and Elijah have been pestering me in Spanish class and if they're not, then they're talking about Elijah's mystery woman. Insufferable, if you ask me.

And today was just like the other days but in my government class, we had to share it with another class. My government teacher had to leave early, family emergency, and both classes had to go to the cafeteria and do book work. Since I don't talk to my classmate, I decided to take a table for myself. But unfortunate for me, Jasper Hale was in the shared period and decided to join my table. He gracefully took the chair in front of mine and sat down like he owned the place. Smirking at me, he opened his government textbook and started his work. Rolling my eyes at him I went back to my work. Minutes later I felt someone staring at me. Having an idea who it could be I ignored it.

However, seconds later I began feeling curious, I looked up and I see Jasper staring at me with his strange golden eyes. I could tell he was judging me, more like he's observing me. A minute later, he looks at me and smiles. It wasn't like Alice's 'I know something' kind of smile. Or Elijah's 'you're the most beautiful girl I've seen' kind of smile. But Jasper's smile was the kind of smile that says 'I understand your pain'. A very beautiful smile if you ask me.

And just like the rest of them, his voice was silky and beautiful, "Hello." Jasper has a southern undertone and I wonder why he keeps it away. "Hello," I replied softly, to soft for a normal person to hear but he still heard me.

"You're Elizabeth Dwyer," once again I could hear his southern accent begging to come out.

"And you're Jasper Hale," and once again Jasper's smile grew a little.

Nodding his head, "yes ma'ma." I couldn't help but smile. Such a charming man, he could easily charm anyone with that smile of his. How is it that with the others I feel cautious but with him, I feel content, almost as if I'm at peace. Jasper has this aura to him that makes me believe he understood my pain. That he understood what I was desperately trying to hide. Does he really understand the pain I feel inside of me? Does he really understand my twisted emotions? Or is this another trick that he and his kind like to play with us humans?

"You're different," I said without even meaning too. Jasper's smile dropped and he looked at me curiously, tilting his head, "how so?" he asked.

Slightly feeling scared that I said what my mind was thinking, I quickly looked down and started to write. How stupid of me to drop my guard around one of them. _Stupid, stupid, stupid Elizabeth._ Suddenly my anger and feeling afraid completely vanished. Confused I looked up and saw Jasper staring at me, "you alright?" he asked. Hesitantly I shaking my head, "no?" I questioned myself.

"No? Is there anything I can help with" Jasper asked. Looking at him, I tried to see if he was being honest or he just said it to be 'nice'. "It's okay. Having an off day," Jasper nods and we stayed quiet. I really didn't know what else to do so I went back to my work.

"How are you liking Forks, Elizabeth?" Jasper asked after a few seconds of silence.

"It rains a lot," I said trying to keep the talking to a bare minimum.

Unexpectedly I heard Jasper laugh. Quickly looking up I see him with a brilliant smile, "well yes, Forks is one of the rainiest towns in the United States. So it does rain a lot, unlike Arizona." Just like his smile, his eyes shine brightly it makes him even more beautiful than before.

Feeling conflicted and amused, I nodded at him. "I know I've been here before." Jasper looks at me with his eyebrow raised, "really? When was that?" he asked and his time I raised my eyebrow at him. "Why do you want to know?" I asked cautiously.

The corner of Jasper's mouth pulled up in an amused smirk. "Well you are new and I want to get to know you." He said in all seriousness. I stared at him, not saying a word, just simply stared at him. Wondering if he's being serious or is he playing with me? Wouldn't be the first.

"Your brothers they're annoying expected for Emm-" I remember Emmett's 'brotherly advice'. Shaking my head, "nevermind, they're all annoying." Jasper's lip twitched, fighting off a smile. "Try living with them. After a while, you'll get used to."

"How long did it take?" I asked him not even paying attention to my work.

Jasper looks down, smiling as if he's remembering. "It took a while for me to get used to Emmett-" I cut him off, "figures. He's like a little kid." Once again Jasper laughs bringing in unwanted attention from the other students. "You have no idea but he's a good man. He's childish but loyal and great brother." The way he talks about Emmett, I could see the love and respect Jasper has for him- a brotherly love.

"Edward-" once again I cut him off. "Been missing," Jasper's smile slightly fell and he nodded. "Yes, he's been sick" I raised my eyebrow at him, "umm."

Clearing his throat, "Edward. He's a bit hard to understand. Mostly keeps to himself but he means well." Nodding it became silence again. Looking down for a few seconds before looking back at Jasper. "What about Elijah?" I asked and Jasper smirked at me.

"Elijah?" The left side of his pale soft lip tugged upwards creating a mischievous smirk on his gorgeous face.

Rolling my eyes at him, "yes, Elijah. The man-whore" Jasper laughs and I smiled. "How long have you known him?" I asked.

His smirk turned into a soft smile, "my whole life. Our mothers were childhood friends. And when his parents died my parents took him in. We did everything together. When I was young I was a weak boy but Elijah, he played as my bodyguard. Always protecting me, even to this day he still does. I truly believe I'm alive because of him," Jasper stops to remember the old days.

"What about Rosalie? How did she take Elijah?" I asked. Jasper smiles again, "god, she didn't like him one bit. I mean she likes getting attention but not from Elijah. He would either flirted with her or annoy the hell out of her. Honestly, there isn't a time where they don't fight each other. They're like cats and dogs. One time, Emmett and I had to pull them apart because Elijah annoyed Rosalie so much that she started to beat him up." Jasper laughs probably remembering that day.

"What about now?" I asked with a smile and once again Jasper smiles. "The usual annoying older brother and the little spoil sister." I couldn't help but laugh along with Jasper. Honestly, I could see Elijah annoying the hell out of Rosalie.

After our good laugh, Jasper suddenly stops and looks down. Jasper then looks up at me with an intense stare, "Elijah. Just like Edward he hard to understand. Elijah acts like he doesn't care about anything or anyone but out of us siblings, he cares the most and more so he gets hurt the most. He often says one thing but means the opposite. Elijah pulls up a good front, don't let his usual cocky smirk push you away from getting to know the real him. I promise once you know Elijah you won't regret it."

Jasper stops and I could tell he's holding back something, something he wants to say. After a few intense seconds, he looks at me with such serious and sincere eyes. "Elijah's different. _We're_ different. We're _all_ different from each other, Elizabeth." Somehow I feel like we're talking about something entirely different.

Suddenly, the bell rings, without another word I got up from the table and left Jasper there. Before leaving the cafeteria I looked back and glanced at Jasper, he didn't make any effort of following me or even moving. His serious golden eyes stared back at my curious, conflicted green eyes.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'**

The other two classes were the same, boring. Lunch rolled up and like always I sat with Isabella and the gang. This time I paid more attention to Jasper and his siblings. I observed them carefully and Jasper was right. Elijah likes to annoy Rosalie. I 'silently' laughed when Rosalie rolled her eyes at something Elijah said. I laughed more when Rosalie threw a baby carrot at Elijah's head- unsurprisingly he had his usual cocky smirk. I'm guessing my laugh wasn't so silent because the Cullens turn towards me. Elijah, Rosalie, Emmett, and Alice had a confused expression while Jasper had an 'I told you so' look. I made eye contact with Jasper and nodded my head towards him in an 'I understand what you mean' way. Jasper winked at me causing me to laugh and them to look at him and then at me.

I felt someone nudge my side, turning away from the Cullen, Isabella had a weird look. "What happen?" She asked turning to them and then at me. Shaking my head, I smiled at her and then turn my attention to the Cullens. "Nothing I was just wondering what it would be like having an annoying older brother?" Jasper laughed, I smiled at him and he smiles back at me while the others kept looking back at him and me.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'**

My Spanish class took a turn for the better? Or worse? In this class, I decided to interact with the boys. I just I'm trying to figure them out before taking another life-changing step.

Sitting down, I didn't know how to come up with a conversation since I'm always the one ignoring them. I mean what should I say? Should I apologize or should I act like nothing ever happened? Since I couldn't come up with a conversation to talk with them I gave up and continued my work in silence.

Throughout the class, I would take a sneak peek at Elijah and Emmett and realized how beautiful they are. Especially Elijah, his jet black hair, which hangs just over his ears, makes his already pale skin paler than normal. His striking golden-eyed goes against his long dark eyelashes and thick eyebrows. His lips are thin yet they seem soft and kissable. The way he smiles screams 'bad boy'. Elijah has a strong bone structure with high cheekbones and a lovely solid jawline that makes a girl's knees tremble. No doubt about it, Elijah is one sexy, seductive man. No wonder he's a 'man-whore'.

"You're staring," Elijah says with his usual cockily smirk. Looking up at him, I rolled my eyes trying to hide my embarrassment from getting caught. "Am I?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

Elijah's smirk turns into a smile, "Yes. You have been staring for the past five or umm, I don't know, maybe for the past ten minutes. How long do you think she's been staring at me, Emmett?" Elijah's golden eyes turned to looks at his brother. Emmett looks down at me with a childish smirk, "I say she's been staring for at least half an hour. If you don't count the time she stared at me."

I couldn't help but laugh which made them smile, "I'm surrounded by idiots." Emmett and Elijah both laughed, "if by telling the truth makes us idiots then we're idiots." Elijah said smiling and I looked at him. "I wasn't staring at you that long. Maybe a-"

Elijah let out a triumph laugh, "ah so you agreed that you were staring. Did you hear that Emmett? Elizabeth confirmed that she was staring at me." Emmett looked at us with a mock seriousness, "yes, yes. I did hear it. So Elizabeth you were staring. I wonder why. Was it our beauty that captivated you. Or was it the size of our muscles that you couldn't stare away from?"

Rolling my eyes at them, "Okay, first of all, you're not that huge-" Emmett cut me off with a smirk, "tell that to Rosalie and she'll disagree with you." I stared at him shocked, did he really just say that? I turn to Elijah and he had a smirk on his face, shrugging his shoulder. "I've seen it and it's pretty impressive. Not as impressive as mine. If I do say so myself, I'm bigger than him" Elijah winked at me.

"I hope we're still talking about your muscles," I said trying not to grow any redder. Emmett and Elijah both stared at each other before turning to me with smirks on their faces, "it's a muscle." Emmett and Elijah both said at the same time.

Thankfully the bell rang, freeing me from the conversation. Collecting my things off the table I turn to them, "well boys, goodbye." I started walking to the door but stopped when Emmett called out to me, "Elizabeth I hope you'll be impressed with Elijah's muscle." I turned to them, my face red from embarrassment, the other students were looking at us confused. Emmett and Elijah laughed at my expression. I ran out of the door before either of them could say anything.

After putting my things in my locker I went out the school and waited for Isabella by the truck. As I was waiting for her, Elijah and his sibling here standing by their cars. Elijah and I made eye contact and when we did he smirked at me, which caused me to go red again. Shaking my head I looked away from him and I didn't realize that Isabella was already here.

"You ready?" she asked. Nodding I turned to Elijah and Emmett remembering our conversation. "What?" Isabella asked looking at me with her eyebrow raised. Shaking my head, "nothing. it's nothing." I said turning to Elijah who had a brilliant smile.

Isabella looked at Elijah and then at me, "you're smiling." I looked at her confused and touched my face. Yup, I'm smiling and what's wrong with that? "What's wrong with me smiling?" I asked.

Shaking her head, "it's the same smile before... you know." I knew what she meant. Before that day, before my mother's death, before he ruined his perfect image. "It's more carefree. I thought I wouldn't see that smile again." I keep forgetting that Isabella knew me before my mother's death. We did go to the same school but had different classes.

"Oh," was all I said. Touching my lips, I guess since that day a lot has changed about me. I thought people didn't really realize the changes in me but I guess they did. Looking at Elijah is he changing me? Is he turning me back into my old else? Turning to Jasper I wonder, was he right? Are they different from their kind? Was I being too harsh in judging them?

Without saying anything I walked over to the passenger side and climbed in. My hand touched my lips soft, has my smile really changed that much?


	7. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6: House Party_

When we got home my car was parked in the driveway with a note from Charlie saying my car keys are on top of the kitchen table. Checking my car that everything was good I went inside and started my homework. Friday night, Isabella and I had planned to have a movie night but it all came to an end when Angela called Isabella to come over to work on a project. Isabella went over to Angela's house and I stayed home, bored. However, an hour or so Jessica called me and invited me to a house party. I agree since I had nothing better to do and because I haven't been to one in a long time.

After getting ready, I drove to the address Jessica texted me. A few blocks down the music was booming loud. Neon lights flashing everywhere like police sirens, but you know, way more colorful and prettier. The party is pretty massive. Walking inside the four-bedroom house that's filled with countless people that are dancing, shamelessly making out, and some were vomiting in the corner from having too many drinks.

Walking past a group of boys, "Hey, Elizabeth," Jessica called out, coming over to give me a hug.

As expected she was wearing fewer clothes even though it's cold outside. But then again in here, it's hot and smelly. "Hey, Jess" I hugged her back. Behind Jessica, I saw our friends from school playing ping-pong.

"Let's go," she says as we both walked over to our friends. They all greeted me with a smile and Mike handed me a bottle. I smiled and reluctantly took the bottle and started to drink it slowly. Looking over at Jess, "Hey, I'm not going to stay long. Charlie doesn't know I'm out."

"Charlie as in Bella's dad?" Mike asked starting to get a little close for my liking. Nodding my head, "yeah. I just came because I was home alone-" Eric interrupted me. "Where's Bella?" he asked. "She's with Angela doing a project for school." They all groaned, "Leave it to them to do homework on a Friday night." Jessica said rolling her eyes. Before I could say anything, a song comes up and Jessica jumped off her chair. Looking at Mike, "come dance with me," she said pulling his arm. He looks at me and I only smile, sighing he agreed to dance with her. Tyler took Mike's spot, "hey you look pretty," he said stuttering.

Stepping back, I could smell the alcohol pouring out from his body."Thank you, Tyler... Are you driving?" I asked because if he is then I would have to take his keys. Shaking his head, "Nah, it's Eric turn to drive," I turned to Eric, he nods.

The evening I played a little ping-pong before long I realized that barely an hour past. Excusing myself from the group I walked over to the drinks and pour myself some punch. Standing there I scan the room, I recognized some of the people from school and others I have no idea where they came from. A couple of minutes past without even noticing until a familiar voice called out to me "Hello, Lizzy."

Turning around I see Paul standing in front of me with his flirtatious smirk. Paul freaken Lahote; Quileute Native, tall and muscular, small brown eyes, black hair. "Paul." I greet.

Paul's smirk fell as he turned his head toward the front door. Walking in the house was Elijah with some blonde chick and Jasper with Alice. They scanned the room until their eyes fell on me and Paul by the drinks. Elijah glared at Paul and Paul growled at him. They went stiff when Paul put his hand around my waist, bring me closer to him. "Let's go," Paul said as he took me away from the Cullens. He took me where his friends were and kept me there for the rest of the night.

Throughout the night I couldn't help but glance at the Cullens. They took the corner right in front of us and continue their staring. Paul and his friends would glance their way, giving them dirty looks which the Cullens paid no attention too. Besides, it's not like they're going to do anything about the Cullens being here.

Apart from the Cullens staring, Paul would stare at a girl from across the room. Another Quileute Native, with black hair, normal height, and russet skin. From all the way over here, it seems that the girl looks like Rachel, Jake's older sister. Nudging Paul's side, he looked away from her and looks down at me. "Do and talk to her," I said and he immediately shook his head.

"No, not a good idea, Liz," Paul said looking back at her. I looked over to her and her friends, "Isn't that Rachel Black?" I see Paul nodding his head. I laughed a little making him turn to me with a confused expression, "the great Paul Lahote afraid of talking to a girl?" I teased him. Paul rolls his eyes and gently pushed my shoulder. Once again he looks over at Rachel with an expression I only seen once and it was coming from Elijah the first day I met him.

"You like her," I said. Paul looks at me, "your eyes become soft and they sparkle with a certain emotion. It's cute you fallen for someone." He doesn't say anything. After a few seconds he sighs and nods, "it's more than like. It's... hard to explain, Lizzy."

"Don't make it hard," I simply said. He turns away from me and stares at her, "she's the one." Paul said in a matter of fact tone. "Then go up to her and talk to her instead of telling me." Paul looks at me and chuckles softly.

"Don't want to make a fool out of myself, again!" he said with a soft voice. I wouldn't be able to hear him if I wasn't standing so close to him. "Again?" I asked wondering what happened the first time. Paul groaned, "Jake. I punched Jake and..." he trailed off.

"And she saw you punching her little brother and now, thinks you're a total douchebag." Once again Paul groans but nods. "Want a wingman?" I asked and Paul stares at me with a smile, "really?" Paul asked and I nodded. Jumping off the chair I made my way towards Rachel but glanced at Elijah and the others. They were watching my every movement, smiling at them I turned to Rachel.

"Rachel Black. How are you?" I asked and Rachel put down her beer and pulled me into a hug. "Elizabeth! GOD, I MISSED YOU!" Pulling away she smiles, looking at me up and down. "You grew up so beautiful!" Turning to her friends she pulls me along, "guys!" They turned around, "this is Little LIZZY." A smile formed on their faces once they realized who I was.

"Little Lizzy who skied down the mountain with only a trash can lid?" a girl with short brown hair asked coming towards us. Groaning I looked at Rachel who was laughing, "this is her" Rachel looks at me with a smile. "Are you going to tell everyone that story? I was fourteen and" I looked at them, "it peer pressure-" Rachel cut me off. "No, honey that was all you. You wanted to impress Sam" she said laughing. "Shut up," I said embarrassed. I turned around and saw Jasper and Alice with a smirk looking at me and Elijah had his eyes narrowed at me. Turning back around Rachel's friends were laughing at something.

After Rachel introduce me to her friends I hang out with them. I would notice not only the Cullens staring our way but also Paul and his friends. I made eye contact with Paul and winked at him, which he rolled his eyes at me. Turning to Rachel, "hey Rach. There's a cutie staring at you." Rachel turns towards the direction of Paul and rolled her eyes. "No."

"Why not?" I asked. She turns to me, "he punched Jake." Rolling my eyes, "knowing Jake I'm pretty sure he deserved it."

"Lizzy-" I cut her off. "Rachel, you know your brother and that mouth he has. Sometimes he doesn't know when to stop talking." Rachel shakes her head, "but that doesn't mean he should get a punch."

"Rachel, we used to beat him up... together" Rachel laughs. She turns to Paul, who was trying not to look our way, "he's a hot head-" once again I cut her off. "But he's a cute hot head" I smirked, Rachel looks at me, "he's younger than me." Once again rolling my eyes at her, "so. My father is seven years younger than Renee. And they're happily married."

Rachel looks at me, "C'mon. One drink." Rachel begins shaking her head, "Rachel. All I'm saying is one drink. He comes over, you guys sit down and talk. And if you want to leave, then you do. Who knows he might be the one," smirking I turn to Paul. Rachel does too, I could hear her thinking, "but he punched Jake." Groaning, "for heaven's sake. Jake can't always be an excuse for you to not talk to guys." Rachel was going to stay something but I won her. "Just wait here, look pretty and I'm going to bring him over." "Fine, just one drink." Smiling I nodded and make my ways towards Paul.

Making my way towards Paul, I was smiling like an idiot. Tapping his shoulder he looks at me and I knew he heard everything. "I might not be the best wingman or whatever but at least I got her to say yes to a drink." Paul smiled at me. "So go over there. Don't be a cunt and be nice to her. Drink, have fun but not to much fun where you don't know what the hell your doing" Paul rolls his eyes at me but smiles. "And apologize for punching Jake... even though I know you don't mean it. She doesn't have to know." Paul laughs and hugs me before making his way to Rachel. I see her waiting for him, as soon he's in front of her she turns around and begins making her way towards the drinks and Paul follows her like a lost puppy. Smiling I turned around and looked for Jessica and the others. Noticing that they're not there I looked around like a lost puppy wondering what now.

Before I could move someone called out my name. Turning I see Bryan, Rachel's friend. "Hey you leaving?" he asked. "Nope, just looking around." Bryan smiled, "come with us and hang out a little." Nodding I went with them and played more ping-pong.

While playing the game, I would look at Rachel and Paul hitting it off by the table. I could see Paul smile as Rachel laughed at something he said. Feeling good about them I turned around and my eyes connected with Elijah. He wasn't doing anything but sitting there staring at me. A few minutes later Paul comes up to me, "hey I'm taking Rachel home. You good?" he asked briefly looking at the Cullens. Smiling at him, "so it went pretty good?" I asked. Paul laughed and nodded his head. "I owe you one, Lizzy." Shaking my head, "don't even sweat it. Glad to help out a friend." Paul hugged me and Rachel came saying her goodbyes and giving me a goodbye hug.

After the first few rounds, Jennifer, another of Rachel's friend pulled me away from the group, "wanna dance?" she asked. Nodding my head thinking it's just a dance, what's could go wrong?

Hitting the dance floor, which was the living room, Jennifer and I began dancing. As the song continue to play I let my body do all talking. I sway my hips side to side, closing my eyes to feel the beat of the music. I feel that apart of me wants to come out and play, to feel the vibe of the moment and let my body go free. One moment, I was feeling free of everything, not one single unpleasant feeling lingered in my soul but then the next it was as if ever peaceful feeling completely went away.

Suddenly I was turned around and my lips were being attacked by an unknown presence. Opening my eyes I stared at brown eyes before I could do anything the unknown person was ripped away from me. In front of me, Elijah stood with his eyes black staring at the directions the unknown person flew. Out of the nowhere, Jasper stood in front of Elijah holding him back as Alice was whispering something at him.

People were whispering things, looking at them as if they were monsters. Without thinking, I grabbed a hold of Elijah's hand and pulled him away from the party. I didn't know what to think so I dragged him towards my car which was a few streets down the house. Elijah didn't say anything but he's was breathing hard, not necessary if you ask me.

I stopped a few feet away from my car but then thinking what if something happened. So instead of continuing to walk towards my car, I went into the woods, not a good idea but it's better if he hurt me than an innocent person. Walking about ten minutes I stopped and turned around staring at Elijah who had his head down. Without dropping our joined hand, I closed the distance between us, "Elijah?" He didn't respond but he did pull his hand away from mine.

"Why did you use such force on him?" I asked and once again he didn't respond. Seconds without speaking, "you could have hurt him," Elijah closed his hand into a tight fist. A few more seconds, "people could have figured out your secret," Elijah immediately looked up and narrowed his eyes at him and yet he made no effort in saying anything.

"What would you have done if someone would have figured it out?" I asked, wanting him to say anything. Wanting to know why he did it. "You can't just throw someone across the room and expect them not to say anything."

Elijah narrowed his eyes even more, "if I didn't then he would have assaulted you, even more, Elizabeth" Elijah said gripping his teeth.

"Thank you for that but you shouldn't have done that. People will suspect-" Elijah cut me off, "No one will suspect anything. I'll just erase their minds" he in an obvious tone. I stared at him, what does that mean?

Nodding my head, I walked past him but he grabbed my arm stopping me. "You know, don't you." I felt myself go stiff, "don't you Elizabeth. You know and you haven't said a word. Why? Why haven't you?" I didn't respond just continue looking forward. Elijah brought his face closer to mind, "I could always make you tell me."

Instead of freaking out I remembered what Jasper told me earlier, "He often says one thing but means the opposite."

Turning to Elijah, I tried to keep my heart beating steady and kept myself calm. Looking straight at his eyes, not knowing if this was a good idea or not but oh, well. "Yeah, I know what you are but that doesn't mean I'm going to scream bloody vampire around this damn town." Elijah's eyes widen in shocked but was it really that shocking that I knew. I mean, I deliberately ignore them while the others kept trying to get them to notice them.

"How do you know?" he asked in all seriousness.

Once again I might regret my actions but I slowly picked up my hand and gently touched underneath his eyes. Elijah closed his eyes, almost as if he's enjoying my touch. I traced underneath his eye. He opened them once more when I pulled away. Once again his strange golden eyes stared straight at my green eyes. "You're not the only one with strange colored eyes I've meet."

I don't know if it's a me thing but once again, I walked away without saying anything and Elijah didn't make an effort in following me or calling out my name. He let me go, which might be a good or a bad thing who knows. But he let me go and for some odd reason that didn't sit well with me. I felt strange, my heart tighten knowing that he wasn't going to follow me. I wonder what's wrong with me.

 **A/N:**

 **Just to let you all know that Elijah Cullen is model after Ian Somerhalder but if you want you can image whoever you want.**


	8. Chapter 7: fear

_Chapter 7: Fear_

Previous Chapter:

"How do you know?" he asked in all seriousness.

Once again I might regret my actions but I slowly picked up my hand and gently touched underneath his eyes. Elijah closed his eyes, almost as if he's enjoying my touch. I traced underneath his eye. He opened them once more when I pulled away. Once again his strange golden eyes stared straight at my green eyes. "You're not the only one with strange colored eyes I've meet."

My heart twisted and sunk with nerves as I stared at my bed. My nicely done bed was ruined by three horrible, cruel, unnecessary things. A bouquet of white roses covered with a thick layer of red, a small white note next to the roses and lastly, the head of a dove with fresh blood coming out of it. The white roses covered with blood enveloped me, coldly, as I shook. My breaths came in sharp pants and I desperately tried to gain control, but nothing was working.

But it wasn't the roses covered in blood nor the dove's bloody head that caused me to go into a panic but the small white paper with red letters that made me fear for my life. With shaky hands, I picked up the paper and what it said, caused my heart to stop. Instantly, I dropped the paper and looked around my small room. Desperately trying to find any signs that he was in here. Or was it another cruel joke that my mind is playing with me?

How could this be? It was only a few minutes ago, so how could he know I said those words? Has he been watching me this entire time? Is he going to harm Elijah for what I've said? Why is he doing this to me? Why can't he leave me alone? Why me?

Hesitantly, I looked back at the dove's head. This was another of his hidden message, which was only for my eyes to see. Immediately, fear engulfs my whole body, it spread throughout my body like an icy, liquid metal. I clenched my fist as I hesitantly took a step back. I notice my feet trembling, my legs twitched, fighting the impulse to whirl around and sprint down the stairs and cry out for help. Keeping myself from screaming, I crunched my teeth over my lip harder than I ever had. Salty blood filled my mouth. Slowly, without anything thought or force, I slid down my door. I could feel the sweat drench my skin, the throbbing of my own eyes, and the thumping of my heart against my chest. I can feel the oxygen flooding in and out of my lungs. My fingers are curled into a fist, nails digging into my palms.

I looked at the note and it was just laying on the floor, taunting me. Making me go insane, how was that possible. How can a simple note make one go insane? Then my mind went to Elijah. Will the beautiful monster harm Elijah? Then it went straight to my father. Will he do something horrible to them because I messed up? " Omg, what have I've done?" was the only question running through my mind.

Once again my breathing becomes erratic, deep, then shallow. My mind was starting to fail and I couldn't formulate a thought. I couldn't breathe, it felt as if someone was choking me. My heart was racing and all I wanted to do was curl up into a ball and wait for someone to save me. Save me from this nightmare. But no one would no one was there. A soft choked cry for help was forcing its way up my throat, but something within me wouldn't let it go out. I guess my body wouldn't let me cry out for help, just like that one night. I felt more and more drops run down my cheek, it seemed as if this was the end of the road for me. How unfair has life been to me.

I don't know how long I was on the floor for, whether it be minutes or hours, but I finally decided I had enough. Crying on the floor wasn't going to make things better, but make things worse. And it sure as hell wasn't going to make him stop torturing me. It would cause him to do it more frequently.

With the little strength I had left, I picked myself up and walked towards the bed. Looking at the dove's head, I sighed. I turned around and went down to the kitchen, grabbed a plastic bag and some cleaning supplies.

As I was standing in front of my room, I notice there was a single drop of blood. I could have prevented going inside if I saw it first. Or perhaps I didn't notice it there before because it wasn't there in first place. Once again another chill of fear spread through my body, fighting it, I went inside my room. After cleaning away the blood, putting the white roses and the dove's head in the plastic bag, the white note crushed in my hand, I started to make my way towards the outside of the house.

Opening the black garbage bin, I put the white plastic bag in but before throwing away the small note, I read it again. Inside the note was some crimson letter, written in perfect cursive handwriting. "Secrets are meant to be hidden, my little dove." Instead of feeling afraid, I felt anger beyond anything I've ever felt. Throwing away the note, I went inside the house. Ignoring my surrounding, which was stupid of me. If I hadn't ignored my surrounding, I wouldn't have missed the ruby red eyes, watching my every move from behind the tree.


	9. Chapter 8: Monday

I can feel the fear in my chest waiting to take over. Perhaps it only wants to protect me but there really isn't any danger, well not yet. It sits there like an angry ball pushing me towards an anxiety I just don't need. The whole weekend I spend it in my room in fear that he'll be right outside my door, waiting for me. I could hear his laugh, taunting me to open the door and let him in. Which is stupid because I know he wouldn't ask for permission, he'll just force himself in. I hate feeling like this.

 **Fear. Anxiety.**

When the anxiety leaves my body, frustration takes over. It builds and I think I might explode- I take a deep breath. I want to shout, have a tantrum and beat my hands on the ground like a spoiled toddler. I want to vent, let it out, scream it to the world but I dont want to say it. I dont want to say it out loud, I dont want to make it real. Stupid, I know because even if I dont say it out loud it's been my reality since I met him.

 **Pathetic. Worthless. Weak. Broken**.

I switch the radio off and get out of the truck. I walk over towards Isabella's side and as usually we both look over at the Cullens. Unlike Wednesday, Edward is here along with Elijah and his 'siblings'. And like every day since we've been here they're looking our way, but this time it's different. Edward had an expression which I took as determination. His siblings were looking my way, thier expression curious with a small hint of fear.

Did he tell them? Did Elijah tell his family that I knew what they are? Edward glances at me with a nod, which confused me. Why would he nod? Was he acknowledging me as they did back then? But I dont think so, I notice that he would often do weird things like nod or smile at the most random times.

I find him to be the weirdest amongst his siblings. On cue, Edward smirks at me before turning towards his siblings and whispers something to them. Alice laughs at whatever Edward said and the others turn to me with a smirk.

Rolling my eyes at them, I turn to the man that occupies my mind. Elijah Cullen was already staring my way. I notice something about his eyes. There was something solemn swimming in his eyes. Their stunning, deep golden color that held the truth that his face could not hide.

 **Love. Curiosity. Wonder. Fear. Heartbroken.**

I looked away; I couldn't bear to see him. I remembered Friday night, how Elijah and I were so close yet so far away. I remember the note and told myself to stay away from Elijah Cullen.

For his safety and mine.

Once again I turn to Edward and this time he had his brows narrowed as if he was in deep thought. Suddenly the school bell rang, the other students all made their way towards the school, yet neither ones of us made an effort to leave. I watched as each one disappeared inside the building. When it was only the eight of us in the school parking Isabella sighed and turned to me.

"Let's go," the softness of her voice brought some calmness into my frustrated body. Turning away from the Cullens and turned to her. I was about to speak but something out in the woods caught my attention.

Far in the woods but close enough for me to see. There he stood in all of his glory. He grew, oh he grew tall. Quite tall if you ask me, from all the way over here I could tell he easily past six feet. Although his shirt covered his body, yet I could see his round muscle begging to come out. His cropped black hair stood in place as the soft wind blew. And his eyes, dark as a cave yet open and honest as any child.

Warm and safe.

I took a step forward lost in the eyes of a wolf but stopped as if there was an unknown force preventing me to continue. Looking away from his warm and oh so addictive eyes, I met another pair of eyes.

 **ELIJAH**. He squinted at me through hardened eyes that once had been my salvation, but now they brought only the unfounded accusations of a jealous lover. Every muscle in his face was tensed and without a word, he communicated intense mistrusted, anger, despising. He looked back at me and at him, glaring, seething, clenched his fists rhythmically...

I don't know what has gotten him to be so angry but somehow I knew it was because of him. The man standing in the woods, silently asking for me to come close. I turn to Elijah and then him, debating if I should walk forwards and meet my once called friend so that we can fix our friendship? Or should I turn away and head towards the school? Forget he even came to visit me. But if I walk away, would this be a final decision? Would I ever get to see him again?

"Elizabeth?" Isabella's soft, concerned voice brought me out from my thoughts. I turn to her, her eyes showed the kind of gentle worried Rene used to have. She laid her hand lightly on my shoulders, and instead of flinching like I usually did, I was soothed by it. She left her hand there and spoke with such a soft voice I felt her words calming me.

"Aren't you going with him?" She looks over at him and then at me. "If you're concerned about ditching school it's okay. I'll just tell Charlie you weren't feeling well and you went home early. Besides, Charlie isn't going to be home. Just go with Sam, I know you want to go," she said with a smile. As soon she smiled, my unexpected fear whisked. Excitement rushed through my veins. Happiness flared in me as I turned to Sam.

I turn to Isabella, "thanks," I whispered at her. Once again she smiled at me and nodded her head. "Just go already. You're making him wait," she laughed softly and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"See you later?" she nods before walking towards the school but before she turns towards Sam, who nodded his heads towards her and she returns the gesture. She looks at the Cullen once more before disappearing inside the building.

Taking a deep breath I took a step forward. Making my way towards my friend, I took a quick glance towards Elijah. I watched as the whites in his eyes turned a pure black. His eyes were narrowed, rigid, cold, hard. At that moment I knew he was already far away. Once again I was the enemy. But I couldn't stay away from Sam. He was my friend, my first real friend since that monster entered my life. Sam brought joy in my life. A warmth that I couldn't express. And here he stands, asking for me. I couldn't possibly stay away. I might bring unwanted attention from the monster to Sam, but once again I couldn't let Sam go. I need answers and he was the only one that I could get them from.

Standing in front of Sam. I was right he was quite tall. I looked up at him. Really looked up at him as if just noticing him for the first time. I notice the way his eyebrows raised a centimeter or two, lined with something between worried and concerned and his eyes, his eyes twinkled in amusement as if he knew something I didn't.

I took a step back and stared at him. Back then I had a huge crush on him. I remembered the first time I saw him. I went with Isabella and Charlie to Billy Black's house. I remember it was on a Friday afternoon, Sam was sitting by a tree all alone. Back then Sam had really long hair, passing his shoulders. And just like his eyes, his hair was a dark brown. Sam used to let me braid his hair and if he didn't I would simply make the puppy eyes, which he couldn't resist. I remember the way his hair flew along the wind. I remember watching him until the sun set in. I was fascinated by him, I knew he was special and I was right. Sam Uley is one special person.

Whenever I was with him I would forget about my cruel fate. I forgot about the beautiful monster that loved to lurked in the shadow. I forgot about my mother's death. I forgot that my father had remarried. I forgot about the two new members of my family. I simply forgotten about everyone. It was just Sam and me, which really annoyed his girlfriend Leah Clearwater.

Leah would often complain about me, but I didn't care because I loved Sam, I loved being around him. I would take Leah's complains over anything, just so that I could be with Sam. For a short while he was my savior and when he stopped talking to me, I went back to the way I was before I met him. I went back to being the pathetic little girl who had a vampire watching her every step.

I notice that just beneath Sam's right sleeve, a large tattoo peeked out. Sam followed my eyes and saw his tattoo, he hummed. I smirked at him and he rolled his eyes. After a few seconds, Sam spoke.

"Elizabeth," his deep voice sent chills throughout my body. These years that I've been away, he changed dramatically. He reminds me of Steve Rogers. How he used to be boney and now he a force to be reckoned.

"Samuel," I said smirking and once again he rolled his eyes.

"You look good," he smiled and I smiled. I forgot what it felt like to be safe in the arms of a man. Well technically I'm not in his arms but you get the point.

"Why thank you, Sammy. If I do say so, you're not to bad either. The last time I saw you, you were a small little thing and now" I whistle pointing at his muscles and he laughs.

"Well you know, I changed since then." The way he said it caused me to frown. It appears that he didn't want to change. I knew that some change wasn't welcomed and I knew from his expression that he didn't welcome the change with opened arms.

Once again it became silent. Sam looked over my shoulder towards the Cullens since they were still there. "I hear what happened," he said slightly glaring at Elijah.

I sighed, "Well Elijah save me that the per-" Sam cut me off.

"He threw the boy across the room. In front of everyone." He said in a disappointing tone.

"Well I took him away--" once again Sam cut me off.

"You took him away?" I nodded, Sam looked at Elijah and then at me. "You were alone with him?" I nodded again. "Elizabeth, he could have hurt you" Sam growled.

For some reason, I felt insulted.

"He wouldn't hurt me," I said in a questionable tone. I knew Elijah wouldn't hurt me— wait, no I don't know that. I don't know anything about him or his family. All I know is that they're the same as him. So I shouldn't get involved.

"Eli-" I cut Sam off. "Are you here to tell me to stay away from him? That he's a bad person. That he'll end up hurting me." I looked down, slightly feel bad.

After a few seconds, I looked up at him again, "then you can save your breath. Whatever negative things you're going to say I already know. I know all too well," the last part I whispered. Oh, if anyone knew what someone like Elijah was capable of, it would be me.

Even if I knew it, I wanna know more about Elijah. This stupid feeling I get whenever he's around or when I think about him it frustrates me to no end. It's true what they say, curiosity killed the damn cat.

"Elizabeth," Sam called out to me. Taking a step forward, "you know I want you safe."

I looked up at him and I could see the sincerity in his eyes. "Then why are you here?" I asked softly, afraid of his answer. I knew Sam stopped talking to me because he changed. He cut all contact with me because I knew he turned into something that might endanger me even more than that beautiful monster.

So why is he here standing in front of me? Why risk the possibility of hurting me even more. Doesn't he know that by him being here hurts me even more, knowing that maybe, just maybe after this conversation I'll just lose my best friend once again?

Gently, Sam placed his fingers underneath my chin and lift it up so that we could lock eyes with each other. For a short while, we didn't say anything. I looked at Sam's eyes, searching for his true emotions, searching for the truth. And I nearly lost myself.

Sadness. Loneliness. Regret. His eyes held all those deep-seated emotions and many more.

"I never wanted to leave you, Elizabeth. You're my best friend. I never wanted to hurt you. You know what I am but you don't know what I'm capable of. " Sam let go and took a step back. "I could hurt you," I saw his pain. I saw how vulnerable he look when he said he could hurt me. But if I knew one thing about Sam Uley was that he could never possibly hurt me, even if he tried.

"I don't care." I took a step closer but he took another step back.

"I'm dangerous," Sam said it almost as if he was disgusted with himself.

"Then why come? Why come and visit me when you could stay hidden in the shadows like you've been doing these past days." he looked shocked and I smiled. This gave me the courage to step forward.

If I'm being honest I didn't know if he was there or not. I didn't know if he would come and visit me in the nights to make sure that I wasn't having any nightmare. Back then, when Sam and I were close I would tell him that I couldn't sleep because of my nightmares. I would say that there was the monster that would chase me and tried to hurt me but he would never get me. And after I told Sam about my nightmares he promised me that he'll always be in the shadows watching over me just in case someone tries to hurt me.

"Please Sam," once again I took a step forwards hoping he'll understand that I didn't care if he could hurt me. I need him, he was my savior and he damn knew it. If I had a choice to let anyone hurt me, possibly kill me I would let Sam be the one.

Sam took a step back, shaking his head, "I only came here to make sure that they didn't break their promise." He took away the gentleness of his voice and replaced it with a cold 'I dont care' tone. Sam briefly looks over my shoulder and begins to turn around, "just forget that I came."

I watched Sam leave and take the last bit of hope I had left. As he left I began to memorize the back of his body. I watched how he would swing his arms as he walked. I watched how he took long steps making him leave faster. And when he was nowhere in sight, I felt lost.

I didn't know what to do.

I couldn't hear anything, the world around me went silent.

All I could do was stare at the place Sam once stood and recall our conversation. It was going all so well, I thought we might be able to fix our friendship. I thought that we can start over, despite me having a dangerous killer on the lose. I hoped that he would be able to protect me. I hoped that he was going to be the one to kill that beautiful monster.

Sam promised me forever. He promised that he'll never leave me. That he'll always be there to take away the pain. I should have known, no ones stay for long.

We couldn't be friends because he was something more than human.

With one last look, I turned around and headed towards the school. I stopped when I saw that Elijah was still there. What was he still doing here? Shouldn't he be inside? Then I remembered his expression when I walked towards Sam. Was he worried that Sam was going to do something? But why would he be worried? Why did he care if anything happened to me? But that can't be the case, right? He doesn't know me so he couldn't care.

Brushing away my thoughts, I walked past Elijah and headed towards the school. As I passed him, he kept his eyes on the spot Sam and I were. Why did he have such a determined yet angry expression? I wonder what was going on in his mind.

But why did I care? Didn't I tell myself that I should stay away from him and his family? It was the best thing to do. I didn't want them to get hurt because of me. And besides, I already got a warning to stay away from them. If I get hurt it okay, but I don't want them to get hurt because of me. It wouldn't be fair, I brought this upon myself. Let him hurt me not Elijah, I wouldn't forgive myself.


	10. Chapter 9: almost winglesa

_Chapter 9: Almost Wingless_

I admit, I really miss how things used to be. I admit I want to accept the fact that things have changed. I want to move on, to push past all this emptiness in my soul and yet I don't want anything to change, I want to go back to how everything was before; when we were happy. 

Elizabeth's POV:

Throughout the day, I was a walking mess. I didn't utter a word, not once. I didn't pay attention to my surroundings. My body walked on its own, leading me to the places I had to be. I didn't notice Isabella's or the Cullens' concerned expression. Nor did I notice Elijah and Jasper's heated conversation about hurting Sam. I didn't notice anything besides my own little world; a world where I had no one, where I was all alone.

It hurts; once again I'm hurting and there isn't anyone I can talk too, not with you gone. I can't seem to think properly, my emotions are all over the place, my head pounding and my heart; I feel it breaking over and over again. If you were going to hurt me this bad, why didn't you stay away? Couldn't you just stay hidden in the shadows, as you've done?

I would rather you took a knife to my skin that speaks those words so cold. 'I only came here to make sure that they didn't break their promise.' So you didn't care about me? Is that what you meant? 'Forget that I came.' You speak to me as if I were a stranger when for the past few years we've been close as it is possible for two people to be. You strike out as if I have crossed some invisible line in the sand. You look into my eyes and say whatever will hurt the most, and knowing me as you do that isn't hard to come by. Don't you know what you're doing? Can't you stop?

All I want is for someone to see me, to see that I am hurting. All I want is someone to hug me and to tell me everything will be okay, even if the world is burning. I just want someone to see that I am not okay, is it too much to ask?

3rd POV:

As the bell rang, the once quiet parking lot is now filled with loud students rushing towards their cars. A shivering Isabella and numb Elizabeth made their way towards Isabella's truck, passing the noisy students. As Isabella walked with her stepsister, she couldn't help but feel useless. Elizabeth's current condition was the same one Isabella remembered from back then; when she first met the young Elizabeth. Isabella remembers how Elizabeth was before her mother, Rene and she moved in with Elizabeth and Phil. She remember how Elizabeth ignored everyone and everything, kept her face blank from any emotions. Isabella remembers thinking how beautiful Elizabeth's eyes were, they held no emotions what so ever yet when she stared at you; you couldn't help but fall in a deep trance. Her green eyes were so bright yet so dull, she couldn't understand how that was possible.

Isabella was getting confused, Elizabeth was doing so well she was even smiling a couple of days ago, she why was she like this now? Was it Elijah? Isabella thought but shook that idea away. Elizabeth wasn't talking to him or to his family. Or did Sam do something to Elizabeth for her to be currently like this? Isabella sighed, it had to be Sam. Looking at Elizabeth, who was walking next to her, she remembers the time when Sam had ignored Elizabeth's emails. She remembers how hurt Elizabeth was when Sam wouldn't reply to her or answer her phone calls. She remembered how Elizabeth's once happy face quickly fell when she received the last email from Sam; her ex-best friend.

Once again Isabella sighed holding the golden onion closer to her chest, feeling even more useless. She didn't know what to do, she could call Phil and let him know about Elizabeth's current mood. But knowing Elizabeth, she wouldn't be so pleased with it. Again, she sighed giving up. Suddenly stopping, Isabella groaned causing the semi-distracted Elizabeth to turn to her stepsister. "I forgot my history book in my locker" Elizabeth raised her eyebrow as Isabella gave her the truck keys. "Start the truck will ya?" Elizabeth nodded as Isabella turned around.

This time it was Elizabeth who sighed and continued walking. Ignoring everything around her, Elizabeth unlocks the door but stops when something suddenly crashed into the windshield. Confused, Elizabeth looks at the front of the truck. Her confused expression turned to one of horror. Right in front of her was a small white dove with its wings ripped off.

Once again fear found her. It spoke to her in its cackling voice. It told her legs to go weak, her stomach to lurch and her heart to ache. Elizbeth's father once told her that there was nothing to fear but fear itself, but still, she could not silence its voice. She couldn't help but stare at the bloody dove with wide eyes.

From across the parking lot, Elijah stared at Elizabeth's back. The entire day he kept his focus on her, trying to protect her as best as he could. He knew that her encounter with Sam caused to her shut down; you didn't need to be a genius to see how it affect her. From Sam's thoughts, thanks to Edward, he found out that Elizabeth and Sam were once best friends. He found out that when Sam phrased he turned his back on Elizabeth; he only meant to protect her. He didn't want to harm her like he did with his imprint Emily. He stayed away, not returning her phone calls or replying to her emails. Sam knew that it would break her heart and her trust, but he needed to keep her safe. Edward told Elijah that when Sam was phrasing all Sam could think of was Elizabeth and her beautiful smile. So when he stopped talking to Elizabeth it took a huge toll on Sam, turning his heart black. But when he imprinted on Emily, she brought back some light into Sam's black heart but without Elizabeth's warmth, his heart will remain black.

Elijah understands Sam's decision but it doesn't mean he likes it. Watching Elizabeth emotionless was causing his dead cold heart to break all over again, causing him to feel pain. How he wanted to hurt Sam for hurting her, he wanted to rip his heart out just like he did with Elizabeth. But he knew it would only cause Elizabeth more pain, so he'll let him live for now.

Breaking him from his thought was a loud thud. "What the hell," Emmett said, confused as they saw Elizabeth turning around holding a wingless dove. She stared at the dove with a horror expression, slowly she looks up and turned around; almost as if she was searching for someone.

It can't be possible. God please, don't let it be him. Edward stared at Elizabeth with a confused yet alarmed look. Narrowing his eyes on her, trying to see what's going on in her mind. What he saw was confusing him; there was a man in a black suit with his back towards Elizabeth but somehow Edward knew he wasn't normal. He just knew that somehow this man was Elizabeth worst nightmare.

Out of the nowhere, a high pitched screech caused everyone to stop moving. Elizabeth lets go of the poor dove and turned to see a van; skidding on the icy ground, careening out of control, heading directly or her. Time suddenly fractures, compressing to stillness, then exploding in bursts of speed as...

Every student stops in shock, seeing what will happen. Isabella quickly turns around as she hears the screech; her body then freezes in fear and shock. Tyler desperately trying to gain control of his van, but when he realizes it's no use he shields his face. The Cullen stare with their eyes wide and without realizing it Jasper lets out Elizabeth's name as if it will be the last time he does. Elijah looking straight at Elizabeth with terror."No," he whispers, not believing what's about to happen to Elizabeth.

"Elijah," Elizabeth softly breaths out his name without looking away from the van. Tyler's van is about to hit Isabella's truck, with Elizabeth standing in between, when suddenly something knocks Elizabeth down, pinning her to the ground. Slowly she looks up and sees Edward on top of her.

Edward looks at Elizabeth and looks at her bright green eyes, taking in her flawless face. Something in him pushed him towards her, it was like it physically pushed him to Elizabeth. He couldn't let her die, he couldn't let her go, she became someone special to him without either of them knowing. Edward wanted to protect her from whatever is haunting her. He has seen somethings in her mind that confused him and alarmed him as well. He just wants to be there for him, he doesn't want her to feel alone just like he feels.

He also couldn't live with himself knowing that his brother's mate was about to die without him doing anything. He knew Elijah would kill himself if anything happened to Elizabeth. Within these short days, she became Elijah's sun. He thought of her every single day, he wants to make her happy, he wants to free her from the cage she desperately wants to get out off. Elijah wants Elizabeth but that can't happen if she's no longer with them.

As Edward and Elizabeth, both stared at each other, the world around them unfreezes. Everything happened so quickly; the van smashes into Isabella's truck then it spins around, once again coming towards the couple but then Edward's hand stops it, creating a deep dent in the side of the van's body as it shudders to a stop, a foot away from Elizabeth. For the first time in her life, Elizabeth witnesses the true strength of a vampire; Edward literally pushed the van away.

Silence, a long beat, void of any sounds wrap around them. Elizabeth looks at Edward, trying to absorb everything that just happened. Edward's fear for her is still alive on his face. Elizabeth's lips part, about to speak but then...

The screaming of the other students fills in the air, yelling for help. People leap to Tyler's aid, running towards Elizabeth and Edward. Elizabeth sees the dove on the ground, completely smashed as she would have been if it wasn't for Edward.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Mike and Eric ran towards Elizabeth trying to see if she was hurt. Mike grabbed her shoulders, looking all around for any blood but he was pushed away by Isabella.

Isabella took Elizabeth's hand causing her to look at her stepsister's eyes. There was something in Isabella's eyes that had Elizabeth worried. Isabella's eyes wandered up and down at Elizabeth's body and then she looked at her truck and van. Seeing the dent on the van, Isabella narrowed her eyes.

A few seconds ago, when Isabella watched Elizabeth's almost death, she witnessed the impossible. You know in the cartoons when someone moves so fast that all they leave is a blurred trail of colors. Well, that's how it was with Isabella when she saw Edward moving towards Elizabeth and van. It was all blurry colors but she knew what she saw. She saw Edward moving way to fast for any human, she thought that she was wrong but when she saw Edward getting up with Elizabeth she knew she wasn't wrong. Edward ran towards the danger and stopped her sister's death.

"Elizabeth..." Isabella starts to say but was cut off by Lauren, one of their friends. "I got the police on the phone." Without anyone seeing, Edwrad makes his big escape but it didn't go unnoticed by the two sisters.

Amid the chaos, Elizabeth turns and sees Edward's sibling staring at her. Jasper held Elijah back while whispering "she's okay, brother. Edward got her in time, she's going to be okay," in his ear as Elijah was staring at Elizabeth with guilt and horror. Rosalie watched her brothers and Elizabeth with worried but glared at Edward leaving the scene. Emmett and Alice stared at Elizbeth with concerned, they really liked Elizabeth and they didn't want her to get hurt, especially since they found out that she was Elijah's mate- soulmate. Alice spoke up causing everyone to get in their cars, but Jasper and Emmett had to drag Elijah away from the school as the cops and ambulance reached the school.

Watching Elijah and his family, Elizabeth couldn't help but let out a small breath. She looked around her and then at the smashed drove. She wasn't supposed to be alive but thanks to Edward she continues to live. She was about to die because she didn't watch her surrounding, she was about to be like the dove without wings. Once again that crimson red eyes man was giving her a warning, and this time she doesn't know what he means.

Is her time coming to an end? What did the wingless dove mean or what did it prove? Is he finally coming for her?


	11. Chapter 10: Dr Cullen

_Chapter 10: Meeting the Town's Doctor; Carlisle Cullen_

"There are many ways to kill someone without having to murder them; for example, just take away their sanity."

Why? Why did he do it? What was his reason for saving me? As far as I know, I am nothing to him but a classmate. Perhaps not, perhaps I'm just a stranger to him yet why did he take the risk? Why take the risk of letting everyone know what he is? Doesn't he seem to care about himself or even his family? What if someone had seen and they piece everything together just like I did? Wouldn't it put him and his family at risk? Aren't there people like the Winchesters that kill the supernatural and yet that dumbass took the risk.

I should slap him for that. Perhaps I should throw some holy water at him so that his stupidity be cured. What was he thinking? Or did he not think at all? That stupid Edward causing more and more problems just for a nobody. That what I am to him and his family, a nobody.

Suddenly the white double doors burst open as Isabella's father, Chief Swan comes rushing in, face white with terror. He turns around looking for us, at first he sees Tyler and he glares at him before spotting Isabella and me on the other side. I was sitting on a gurner, as the E.R doctor begins to tell me to look at the penlight.

"Bells. Elizabeth, how are you? Are you okay? Are you hurt? Did anything--" Isabella stops her father from asking more questions.

"She's fine, dad. Calm down." I turn away from the doctor and stare at Charlie, he's looking at Isabella with a disbelief face.

"Calm down? No, Bells. Elizabeth was about to die," I winced at his statement. I was about to die if it wasn't for Edward, who is nowhere to be found.

"Dad--" Isabella began but this time Tyler cut them off. He got a cut on his forehead from smashing it on his steering wheel. "I'm so sorry, Elizabeth. I tried to stop but I couldn't," Tyler said looking remorse. He's looking at me with sad, guilty eyes.

"It's okay," I said looking at him and he nods; looking relieved. I mean, it wasn't his fault that his car wasn't working correctly or that his tires weren't fixed.

"It sure as hell is not okay," Charlie said turning to Tyler and then at me.

"Dad," Charlie cut Isabella off. "We nearly lost you, Elizabeth. Your father entrusted me with you and I nearly died. He almost lost you. I can't imagine what he would have felt if he gets a phone call telling him that his only daughter died, I sure can't" Charlie look at Isabella. He had a look with only a father would have, a look that was beyond sad he'll lose a daughter.

As Charlie looked at his daughter I thought of my own father. My father, Phil. I wonder what he would have done if Edward wasn't there to save me. I wonder how my father would react when he found out that his only daughter had died when he's away... That once again he wasn't there to protect his loved one because he was away doing the only thing that truly made him happy, playing baseball. Would he give up baseball? Or would he just move on as he did with mother?

"You can kiss your license goodbye," I heard Charlie said. He's probably telling Tyler since it was his van that nearly crushed me.

"I heard the Chief's daughter was here," a new voice said as the double doors opened. I looked up and saw a man who looked similar to a group of beauty. This doctor was in his mid '20 to early '30s, blond, he looked like the perfect movie star; handsome. His face kind, but pale; tired looking.

Charlie gives out a relieved sigh, "Good thing your here, Doctor Cullen." Isabella and I looked at each other before looking at the Cullens' father. Dr. Cullen smiled at us before turning to the E.R Doctor, "I've got this one, Jackie." She nods then hands Dr. Cullen my chart before exiting the room. He reviews my chart and then puts it down before looking at me. "I'm going to touch the back of your head," he waits for me to say something, which I only nod.

Doctor Cullen feels the back of my head and frowns slightly, "you have a nice knot growing back there, but your e-ray show no indication of a concussion." Before anything could say something Tyler speaks up, "I'm so sorry, Lizzy. I really--" Charlie abruptly pulls the curtain between us which I looked at him with a raised eyebrow, Dr. Cullen shakes his head clearly amused, Isabella looks at her dad and then at me. I shrugged my shoulders not knowing what gotten to him.

"As I said, you got a knot back there. Try to be careful-" Doctor Cullen then starts to tell me about all the precautious things I have to do so I could get better. He tells me the things I should avoid for right now and many other things. As he tells me all the wonderful piece of information I see that Isabella was in deep thought; probably wondering whether or not she should say something, and knowing Isabella as I do it wasn't anything good.

"Got it?" Dr. Cullen asked and I looked at him, not hearing the last few things he said but nodded my head. He smiles a sweet and sincere smile, "good. If anything else happens or you feel worse come back and I'll personally check on you. Wouldn't want you to suffer."

"Wouldn't be the first," I whisper low enough that no human would have heard me but of course, there's a nonhuman in the room. Dr. Cullen frowns and looks at me, curious and concerned. He opens his mouth but Isabella cuts him off. "It would have been a lot worse if Edward hadn't knocked her out of the way."

 **Silence**. Charlie looks at Isabella, at me and last at Dr. Cullen, "Edward? Your boy?" Dr. Cullens quickly look back at the chart, not meeting either of our eyes.

Isabella continues whatever she was getting at, "It was amazing he got to her so fast. He was nowhere near her" she presses. "Right, Elizabeth?" Charlie looks at me waiting for me and Dr. Cullen peeks from the chart.

Awkward and uncomfortable, that was what I was feeling and a slight of protectiveness. What should I say? Back Isabella up or take Edward's side and not say anything? Dr. Cullen and I made eye contact and at that moment I knew what I had to say.

Taking a deep breath and I looked at Isabella, "I don't know what happened. One minute I saw looking at something," I shudder as I think of the warning I got from my mysterious man. "And I hear a loud screech, Tyler's van coming straight at me and the next time I was on the floor," Isabella narrows her eyes at me.

"Not dead," I added looking at Dr. Cullen. We lock eyes for a second and I could see gratitude swim in those golden eyes of his before I looked at Isabella, telling her to drop it.

Isabella rolls her eyes before sighing, she looks away from me and looks down; probably thinking some more. I could see her mind turning, coming up with so many possibilities but at this moment all I care is to go home and take a nap. Everything that happened together is taking a toll on me; an emotional toll.

Dr. Cullen signs something on the chart before handing Charlie some papers, "give this to the front desk as you check out okay," Charlie nods and said his thanks. Dr. Cullens nods and shakes Charlie hands before turning to Isabella; looking a little cautious. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Swan." Dr. Cullen's smile was a little tight but sweet. Isabella nods at him, "likewise, Dr. Cullen." He then turns to me with a smile, unlike Isabella this smile wasn't cautious but carefree. "Please be careful, Elizabeth. I wouldn't want you to get hurt," I nod at him. I see Isabella and Charlie making their way towards the double door.

"Don't worry Doctor. There's only one thing in the life that is strong enough to kill me and I'm pretty sure he's not done with me yet," I really don't know why I said that but I did. Perhaps I'm trying to tell myself that he wasn't ready to tell me yet or was there another reason for it? I do not know but there's no way going back now.

Dr. Cullen's smile falls and looks at me confused. Without saying anything, I walk past him and I could feel his strange golden eyes on my back, trying to see what my words meant but no one will know. It's my deadly secret; my personal hell.


	12. Chapter 11: Warning

_Chapter 11: Warning_

 _"Don't waste your time with explanations: people only hear what they want to hear." Paulo Coelho_

Time is precious, time will not lie, this you cannot deny. As long as time is concerned, people will come and unfairly go. Time won't stop in this cruel world. Friendless and haunted, no time for love, no time for anything. At all. One big mistake can ruin you whole. Time is ticking. Dawn is coming, it's rosy fingers spilling over the horizon, you must not look back, for time will end you.

Charlie, Isabella, and Elizabeth walked down the hospital hallways in silence. They didn't know what to say, all three of them lost in their own minds. Charlie was thinking about the girl's safety while wondering if Rene and Phil were going to take them away after this. He completely understands if Phil wanted to take back his daughter, she was about to die and that makes any parent paranoid. He briefly glances there way before sighing, he had a lot to discuss with Rene if the girls decided to move back.

Isabella was thinking about the whole Cullen and Elizabeth situation. She knew that Elizabeth was lying, yet she didn't understand why. Elizabeth never lied... well, without a good reason. She never kept anything from Isabella, without her knowing, and now it seemed that Elizabeth isn't telling Isabella anything and that bugs Isabella. Why doesn't she trust me? Does she know something about the Cullens that she didn't? Isabella thought as she took a peep at a quiet Elizabeth.

On the other hand, Elizabeth was thinking of many things; such as her father, the Cullens, Sam, and her mystery man. So many things had happened in the course of one day and it was all too much for Elizabeth to handle. She didn't want to think about anything until tomorrow morning, all she wanted was to sleep this day over. Hoping to get some rest before another thing happens.

Charlie sighed and stop, turning towards the girls. Elizabeth and Isabella both stopped and waited for Charlie to talk. "I'll just have to sign some paperwork. You better call your father," he said looking at Elizabeth.

Isabella cringes while Elizabeth sighs, "he's probably freaking out." Elizabeth walks away from them. She pulls out her phone and dials her father phone number. She walks down the hall and waits.

The phone rings twice before she hears her father's worried voice. "Honey are you okay? What happened? Please tell you aren't hurt! I'm on the next flight to Forks, I'll be there and I'm going to take you away. I knew I shouldn't have let you go. I knew something like this would happen. I'm sorry--"

Elizabeth cuts off her father, "daddy I'm fine," she said but her father was having none of it. "What do you mean you're fine? A GOD DAMN VAN WAS ABOUT TO SQUASH YOU LIKE A DAMN WATERMELON!!" Phil screams through the phone. Despite this being a serious situation, Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh a little. "ELIZABETH MALIAH DWYER DON'T YOU DARE THINK THIS IS FUNNY!!"

Elizabeth instantly stops laughing and sighs. She leans against the wall and closes her eyes. "Dad I'm fine you dont have to come down here," Elizabeth said trying her best to convince her father. "Eli--" once again she cuts off her father, "dad the doctor said there wasn't anything wrong with me. I'm fine. Perfectly healthy and safe. I promise, daddy."

Phil and Elizabeth went silent, both listening to each others breathing. On the other side, Phil tried to calm down his beating heart. He stayed silent and listened to the way his daughter was breathing normally, thanking God for keeping his daughter alive. Phil thanked God for not taking away his heart from him, he didn't know what he would have done if he didn't have Elizabeth with him. When Charlie called him letting him know that Elizabeth was in a car accident, Phil felt his heart stop beating. His entire world instantly fell apart, he couldn't think or talk. He stayed quiet and listened to Charlie apologizes over and over again, saying he'll get the person who dares hurt Elizabeth.

"Dad, you don't have to come here. I promise that I am fine. Just stay in Jacksonville and continue your training." Elizabeth said trying her hardest to keep her father away from the danger that's coming her way. If there is any possibility that he was here, she needed her father far away as possible. She would try to keep her father and loved ones away from any harm.

"Honey, I can't l-lose you. I-I'm not strong enough," Phil's voice cracked at the end causing Elizabeth to close her eyes, trying not to cry.

"You won't lose me," she lied, Elizabeth knew that sooner or later her father was going to lose her and there wasn't anything she could do. Elizabeth didn't want to lie to her father but sometimes lying is better than telling the truth.

Elizabeth didn't want to lie but the truth was that her time was coming to an end, faster than she imagined. She wanted to tell him that a crazy man was after her, that he wanted to kill her but she didn't have the courage too. She didn't dare to bring her father into her problems. She would rather die a hundred deaths than to burden her innocent father.

"I love you so much, baby girl. You are my world and I would be lost if anything happens to you." Phil said, Elizabeth hear him trying to cry anymore. "I'll stay here but please, I beg you be careful honey. I need you alive," he begged, whipping his tears away.

For a split second all the memories she had shared with her father rushed to her. She recalled every single time she had spend with her father, every movie night they shared, every Sunday morning playing baseball in the backyard, and many more. Her chest tighten and her eyes became watery.

"Okay," was all Elizabeth said in a soft tone. She wasn't going to lie to her father more than necessary. "I love you too daddy. I will you in summer, okay."

"Okay. I'll talk to you tonight. Bye, I love you." Phil said before ending the call with his daughter.

Once again Elizabeth leaned her head back, squeezing her eyes shut. She tried her hardest to not cry. She didn't know how much time she had before she left her family but she knew she didn't have long. She only hoped that her stalker would leave her family along and take her, she would go without putting a fight as long as they were left unharmed.

Opening her eyes, she wiped away a fallen tear. Elizabeth stayed quiet when she saw Edward, Isabella, Dr. Cullen, and Rosalie at the end of the hallway. It looked like Edward and Isabella were arguing while Dr. Cullen and Rosalie stayed back.

Sighing she made her way towards the couple, Dr. Cullen and Rosalie were the first ones to notice her. They had their golden eyes trained on her the entire time, wondering what she was doing. Isabella's back was on Elizabeth and didn't see her coming but Edward notices her when she was just a few feet away.

"What are you guys talking about?" Elizabeth asked looking at the pair before glancing at the other two.

"He won't tell me how he got to you," Isabella's voice had a hint of anger.

Edward looks at Isabella with an icy glare. "I was standing next to her," his voice was as cold as his expression. Isabella steps closer to him, she won't be bullied by him. "No you weren't," she said stubbornly.

Edward roller his eyes, trying to make her doubt herself, "you're confused, you're still in shocked--" Isabella cuts him off. "I know I saw," she said turning to Elizabeth. Edward and Elizabeth both shared a look before Edward turned to Isabella. "And what, exactly, was that?"

Isabella stared at him; her expression was clearly saying 'I'm going to find out the truth'. She didn't say anything but glared at Edward before turning away, leaving them both there. Edward and Elizabeth watched Isabella stormed off. "Great, she's going to be mad all day now. Thanks, Edward," Elizabeth said sarcastically before sighing clearly annoyed with her stepsister's mood.

Edward turned his attention to Elizabeth, the person he and Isabella were arguing about. He roamed her body, trying to see if she was hurt anywhere. And when he saw that nothing was wrong he turned away but stopped when Elizabeth called out to him.

"Edward, you shouldn't have done that," she whispered not looking at Edwrd but the window.

Edward turns towards Elizabeth, "you don't know what you have done." She thinks about the danger he has brought upon him and his family. Once again she only hopes he won't blame Edward for his actions.

"I saved your life. That is what I've done," he narrows his eyes at her. He doesn't understand what she's getting at but he knows it had something to do with the man with the black suit.

"But you risk the of yours and your family," she turns to look at him with a serious look. Edward was taken back by her comment, he didn't say anything but stare at the girl in front of him.

Dr. Cullen and Rosalie were listening to Edward and Elizabeth's conversation and couldn't help but feel confused and slightly worried. The Cullens has the same thought in mind, _what did she mean?_

Edward takes a step forward, eyes narrowed, "what—" Elizabeth cuts him off. "I appreciate that you took the risk of saving me, although I find it stupid and unnecessary, it wasn't worth it. Trust me Edward, it wasn't worth the risk."

Elizabeth looked away, "by saving me you condemn yourself," she whispered softly looking at the hospital window.

 _If I was going to die, at least this was a way where I wasn't going to be tortured by him,_ Elizabeth thought bitterly.

Seconds later Elizabeth turned to Edward and briefly looked at Dr. Cullen and Rosalie before speaking to Edward, "stay away, Edward. For the sake of your safety and your family. If you want to live, stay away." Without giving him a chance to say anything, Elizabeth turned and walked away from the Cullens.

Much like Isabella she was becoming to be a puzzle he wanted to stay away yet he couldn't. For obvious reason he couldn't stay away from Elizabeth. Edward watched her with a worried and confused look, _who are you Elizabeth Dwyer and what secrets are you hiding?_


	13. Chapter 12: It was a DREAM

_Chapter 12: It was a DREAM_

The young girl wanted nothing more than to lay down and be enveloped by the warmth of silence. Whether she wanted to rest permanently or not, she did not know. She never would have thought silence would be considered warm but there she was laying in her bed prepared to be swept away by the hope that her sleep would be filled by light.

Elizabeth shook her head mutely. She'd been here an hour top or this is some nightmare. She breathed. It wasn't real, how could it be? "Choose," he said for the nth time. Once again, Elizabeth didn't reply, she continues to stare at him. Neither of their eyes moved away from one another. "Why refuse me?" the voice asked with a hint of irritation.

Hearing his voice, Elizabeth couldn't help but think of the first day she meant him. Her mind had taken her to the first day she spoke to him, she remembers how surprised she was when she heard his voice. It was luxurious and warm, his voice gave her a good feeling- a feeling she never wanted to end. But now, it only caused her to become confused and angry.

"This is a dream! You can't be here," Elizabeth whispered staring at the man, the vampire that haunts her dreams. The vampire sat right in front of her, his hands on top of the leather couch, his ruby eyes staring down at Elizabeth's hazel eyes. "Why are you doing this to me?" she asked in disbelief and her voice had a hint of tiredness.

Many questions popped in her mind. Why wasn't he answering? Why is he here? After all this time, why is he showing himself? Is this a dream or this real life? What does this all mean?

When he didn't respond, Elizabeth got angry. "What HAVE I DONE TO YOU!!" Elizabeth screamed, anger boiling up inside. Instead of responding, he simply stared at her. His eyes silently taking in everything about her. His stare was as uncomfortable as a chorus-girl corset and had the same effect on Elizabeth's breathing, constricted and shallow. There was no life behind those eyes. Every move he made betrayed his intentions and none of them were noble.

"TALK TO ME YOU, ASSHOLE," Elizabeth took a step towards him, a vein almost popping in her temple and her fists tightly clenched. The vampire stayed right where he was, perfectly calm. Elizabeth took another step forward, now face to face with the mysterious stranger. She stared at him, full anger showing in her beautiful face.

"You took EVERYTHING FROM ME!!!! YOU KILLED HER! WHY?!!!" Instead of slapping him like she always wanted too, she dropped onto her knees, clenched her fists, struggling for control. "I HATE YOU!! I FUCKEN HATE YOU!!" She screamed those words over and over again. By the time she had finished yelling her voice was so hoarse she could barely speak.

Her eyes drip with tears. Elizabeth's walls, the walls that held her up, that make her strong just... collapse. Every moment she spends with this vampire, the walls fell. Salty drops fall from her chin, drenching her black blouse. Perhaps those tears will help wash the pain away. She presses her head against his knee. Elizabeth's trembling, she can't stop even as she presses her hand against his knee for support, her hand shakes- it trembles. It's raw, everything, raw tears, raw emotions. She can't stop... she cannot stop those tears from coming down.

The vampire just stared down at Elizabeth's shaking body, gently he places his cold hand on top of her head. "Shh, don't cry my little dove. I'll take you away. Far away from everything and everyone. Soon, soon you'll understand everything."

Elizabeth's dream ended abruptly as if she was shaken back into reality. Her eyes open, her eyelashes faintly batting against her lids when she blinks. She laid on her bed, her brown locks were scattered across her pillow, every breath she exhaled smelled faintly of vanilla. She stares up at the ceiling, not processing anything around her.

Eventually, after hours of staring at the white ceiling, Elizabeth gets up. Without making any noise, Elizabeth moves past Charlie and Isabella's room- not knowing that her stepsister had an unexpected visitor watching her sleep. She makes her way down to the kitchen, pours herself a glass of warm milk, and then she sits down at the kitchen table. Slowly she drinks her warm milk trying her hardest to not think about her nightmare. As she drinks she doesn't realize that her stepsister's unexpected visitor had taken the liberty to follow her to the kitchen without being noticed.

Without a warning, Elizabeth throws her cup at the wall. She glares at the broken cup, "stupid, so damn stupid," once again her eyes swell up with tears but before they could fall, she angrily wipes them away. She hears a light shuffle sound and she waits for any another moment, indicating that someone was awake. When she didn't hear anything else, she sighs and then picks up the broken cup. As she collects the mess she causes, she accidentally cuts herself. Elizabeth doesn't do anything right away but stares at her bloody palm. She tilts her head sideways and watches as the blood slowly runs down her hand.

Elizabeth squeezed the cut and more blood ran down her hands. Immediately her mind went straight to the night her mother died, she remembers how her mother moaned and how the man bit her neck. Without realizing that she had dug the broken glass deeper inside her palm, Elizabeth felt a stronger pain. Yelping she looks down at the puddle of blood, she sighs. Elizabeth gets up and runs her bloody hand under the running sink.

She stares at the clear water that turns red. A minute later, she wraps her injured arm with a bunch of napkins and went to pick up the bigger mess. After she was done, it was almost time to get ready for school. Sighing once again, Elizabeth goes to her room without realizing that she was being watched.

The visitor narrows his topaz eyes and watches Elizabeth's strange behavior. He had witnessed her unpleasant dreams and wanted to know more about the mysterious man that haunts her dream.

He wanted to know more about Elizabeth Dwyer, he knew that there was much more than she was leading on. Hopefully, he gets the chance to know her before anything else happens to her.

The visitor looks at Isabella's window, he notices that she was starting to awake and decided it was his time to leave. Before he left he took another glance at Elizabeth- she was sitting on her bed and staring at her poorly wrapped hand. He sighed and told himself he was going to take some supplies to school, just in case her cut got infected or anything else happens to her.


	14. Chapter 13: First Aid Kit

Chapter 13: First Aid Kit

Author's note: Words like these are Elizabeth's thoughts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Listening to the arithmetic beat of the bass feels me with warmth, a warmth that is rare to me. It floods through my blood, almost changing the beat of my heart matching with it's own. The music and I have our own language, we speak to each other without words. The headphones splits us apart from the normality of the world. Here I travel alone.

However all that stops when someone comes jumping in front me, interrupting my peace and quiet. "Hello, ladies" Mike greets us as happily as a little kid getting his favor treat. Isabella greets him back with a small smile and as for I, I nod at him. As always Mike smiles at me and turns his head towards Isabella, and as always, he tries to carry a converastion with her. When Mike starts to stutter again I decide it wasn't worth my time to listen to what he has to say.

As I tone out their, more like Mike's one side converastation, I look away. I notice something that should have been obvious but I did not see at the beginning. We're standing in the exact same stop of the accident. My mind goes wanders back to that day, remembering everything as if it just happened a few seconds ago.

I remember watching how Edward stopped the bus from almost killing me, I would say us but he can't get hurt by a simple van, yet alone die from it. Shaking away the memories, I look up and look around us. I see Isabella's class gathering around for their science's field trip. Mr. Molina; Isabella's biology teacher is in charge of the slips. "Make sure I get your permission slips," I catch Mr. Molina say as he geta surrounded by the students.

Across from Mr. Molina, I notice a certain group of people quieltly making their way towards the bus, more like the Cullens trying to avoid everyone. I see Edward arrives with Alice and Jasper, while Elijah, Rosalie, and Emmett stay by their fancy looking cars. Elijah and I make a brief eye contact and I note something different about him. His eyes weren't the shade of gold that I usually see, but it's a dark topaz. I wonder why's that, is there a particular reason or does his eyes change color? I mean it would make sense if their eyes change colors for certain reasons and besides I have only seen two different colors from their kind.

Thinking about him and about my dream from last night, subconsciously, I look down at my bandaged hand. It still hurts when I move it, but since it nothing I can't handle I wouldn't complain. Besides, I really cannot go to the hospital and have them check it out. It'll only cause more problems, some problems that I really do not want. Also, I'll have to see Dr. Cullen which is another main reason why I do not want to go. So I prefer to clean it myself and save the trouble. And apart from all those excuses, I did bring this unmisfortune upon myself, so no need to bring in someone else.

Turning away from the Cullens, I look at Mike and his bright smile. I stare at him hard and mentally glare, how can he be so damn happy and smile like he has no problems? Maybe he doesn't have problems, it's like not he has a psycho vampire trying to murder him. Nor does he have worry about a group of vampires. Or his ex-best friend telling him to forget about his very existence. But hey not every one can be happy. Not everyone can have a happily-ever-after. In that note, cannot Mike just bring it down a notch with his I-don't have-a-single-life-threathing-problem smiles and mind those who do? Is that too much to ask?

"You're ALIVE," Mike's fake Dr. Frankenstein voice breaks me from my thoughts. I look at him but he wasn't paying attention to me, he was looking at Isabella.I roll my eyes at him, not like he notice.

'Alive? Me? Well not for long, but I guess it's better than being dead at this second. At least I still have sometime to hang out with my father before that son of a bitch kills me,' I think to myself. I briefly look towards Elijah's direction, 'if I get him to kill me, will he do it fast? If I ask him to kill me will he do it without causing me any pain? Perhaps he'll end up showing me some kind of mercy when he sink his teeth in my neck, drowning my blood. Or perhaps he'll do it the easy way and can break my neck, just to get it over it. I wonder if he kills me, he would feel anything? Maybe he won't feel any kind of remorse. After all, he's a vampire and vampires do not have a heart what so ever. I look away from Elijah and look down frowning, feel even worse than I already feel. As I turned away I totally missed Edward's frown towards me.

"...yeah, it was a false alarm..." I hear Isabella's disinterested voice. I rolled my eyes at her, poor Mike. He should totally stop wasting his time, knowing Isabella like I do, she'll never get the hint that someone is hitting on her. I look back up and see Edward looking straight at us- more at them. And I know he's listening to their conversation, I shake my head. 'What a eavesdropping', Edward turns to me with a smirk before looking back at Mike's back.

"So what do you think? You want to go? To prom. With me?..." Abruptly, I turn my head towards Mike and he looks like a small child waiting to hear he's going to Disneyland. I turn to Isabella and she has this blank look on her and at that moment I knew she didn't hear a thing Mike just said. I was in between wanting to slap my forehead and tell Mike 'sorry, she's wasn't listening' or laughing at how bad and awkward she is around boys.

It was about three to fours seconds later that she realized what he just said and once again, I wanted to cry for Mike's sake. "P-prom?" she says horrified. She looks at me with eyes wide "a-as in dance," she cringes at the thought of her dancing. Let me just say, Isabella has two left feet when it comes to dancing. "I, uh--" Isabella struggles to come up with an excuse (lie).

Suddenly she looks at me with a pleading face, 'help me' her face is screaming at me. I really want to sit this one out but with Isabella's desperate face showing, I decided to her help her out. Sighing, I turn to Mike, "sorry dude. She won't be able to go to prom this year. We're going to Jacksonville that weekened." Mike's hopefully expression fell, "you can't go another weekend?"

Poor Mike, can't he see that Isabella doesn't really want to go. I mean, it's straight out obvious that she wasn't paying attention to you in the first place and now she's straight out lying to you to spare your feelins. Again I sighed, ahh fools in love. "Nope," I shrug my shoulders. "I'm afraid we got non-refundable tickets. Maybe next time." I said turning away from his disappointment face. I mean I do feel bad lying to him, but Isabella doesn't want to go, what can I do?

I see Jessica heading towards Mr. Molina and I knew how to fix this little situations. I turn back to Mike, "perhaps you should ask Jessica, I know she really wants to go with you," I say and we all turn to look at her, and on que, Jessica turns to us, she wave and smiles. Suddenly Edward crosses in front of Jessica and I notice he seems to be smirking.

Before I had the time to ponder about him, the school bell rings and I turn to Isabella. "I'll see you at home," I say. Isabella looks at me for a while before glancing down at my unprofessionally wrapped hand. A few more seconds she sighs, looking up at me, "be careful okay... call me if anything or just you know...," she trails off.

I put my hand inside my jacket, "alright." Isabella stares at me for a few more seconds before she gently pats my shoulders and smiles at me. I watched her leave with Mike, when I see them enter the bus I turn around. As I made my way towards the school's front door, I notice Elijah and his siblings watching me. I look away from them, reminding myself that I had to stay away from them, for my sake and theirs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For the rest of the day it was about the same, but without my sister or the others. My classes went on just as fine as if they were here, it's not like the world will end if half of the Cullens didn't show up. But anyways, I liked how my day was going, it was peaceful and quiet but it all changed when lunch came around.

The school cafeteria was empty except for the twenty table that sat unoccupied. However, when the sophomores entered; their chatter and excited laughters filled the building as they sat at their tables for lunch. Even with their loud noise, it was somewhat nice. I mind my own bussiness, ate my unhealthy school lunch, had some homework on the table while listening to some music. It should have been peaceful, my lunch should ended without a problem, but no. Someone had other plans and decided that it was necessary to interrupt one's peace.

The chair in front of me moved and someone sat down. Call me crazy or whatevers, but I knew who it was without having to look up. Call it a feeling, I guess, but I knew it was him without a doubt. The person cleared their throat trying to get my attention but I didn't look up, I continue to do my work. A few seconds later, they did the same thing but louder. A minute pass by and they did the same thing but this time they gently kicked my leg, but even then, I didn't look away from my work.

Five minutes later, he started to make some weird annoying sounds, it was a mixture of groans and I think whale noise. Usually, stupid sounds do not get to me. I can ignore them pretty well, hell I can block them out. BUT FOR FUCKS SAKES, ELIJAH WAS SOMETHING ELSE. Perhaps it was because I was trying to stay away from him and he wasn't making it easy. Or maybe it was because he's really annoying and is trying his best to annoy me, which by the way is working. Or perhaps he's doesn't like me and is trying to make my life a living hell.

As his continues his infiriating sounds, the pressure on my wounded hand increased which wasn't a good idea. I felt a stabbed on my palm, looking at my hand blood was spreading. In front of me, I see Elijah's body tense. "You're hurt," he's voice sounded different. It wasn't the same voice I came to known, it sound rough, as if it pained him to talk.

Without saying a word, I gathered my things trying to avoid using my injured hand and Elijah, I left the cafeteria. I made my way towards the ladies' restroom, avoiding everyone around me. Entering the restroom, I missed the fact that Elijah and his siblings were around the corner staring at me with a concerned look. I dropped my things on the floor and quickly put my hand under the running water. Releasing a deep sigh as the cool water touched my bloody palm.

Watching the clear water turn bright red, I cursed myself for being such an idiot. How can I possible be such a dumbass and hurt myself, isn't it enough that there's someone out there doing it without having to try. Ughh, once again I cursed myself for being weak and stupid. Over again and again, I kept on putting myself down, telling myself this is the reason why I'm just an esay target for others to hurt me. Telling myself that I shouldn't bother trying to clean this cut, this cut is my punishment for letting him get to me and besides he's only going to hurt me even more.

While I was lecturing myself, I didn't notice the restroom door open and Rosalie coming inside. She stood behind me, probably hearing everything I've said. A few seconds later, she cleared her throat. I turned around and immediately I held my injured arm up to my chest, taking a few steps away from her.

She frown a little before looking down at my bleeding hand, slowly she place a first aid kit on one of the sinks, which I wasn't aware she had. "You should have someone look at it before it gets infected or it becomes worse." Silence...

I look at her and then at the first aid kit and like Elijah this morning, there was something different about her. Rosalie's usually has this arrogant, don't-touch-me or look-my-way kind of vibe but today she seems... friendly... calmer... different. Her golden eyes would usually stare at me with mistrust and yet at the same time, they would seem to be curious about me.

Rosalie's smooth voice brought me back. As she continue to talk to me I kept quiet, mistrust clearly showing on my face. "My father... he doesn't work tomorrow if you want him to check it out..." she stopped talking when I scoffed at her. As if I would go anywhere them, if there isn't humans around they'll probably end up killing me without anyone knowing. But isn't that what I want... shaking my head, no if I'm going to die then I prefer Elijah to kill me.

Once again Rosalie continues to talk, "or he usually in his office in the mornings, if you want humans to be around to make sure he doesn't do anything... not like he will..." Again silence filled the empty room. She sighs and turns around but before she leaves, she turns to me, "he's a good man, Elizabeth."

And with that Rosalie leaves me alone. I stare at the door before turning to look at the medium size first aid kit. Cautiously I took a step forward toward the white box. I took a few seconds before opening the box and was surprised that inside the box had all the things I needed to properly bandage my cut. I look at the door and then at the box, frowning at it. It seems that they already knew that I had cut my hand... but how? How can they know? I mean they should smell the blood but it's impossible for them to smell my blood from their house.

My thoughts were interrupted by the stinging of my cut, carefully I cleaned the wound, applied the ointment on it and struggled putting the freshly clean bandage on. I didn't know if I should leave the box here and have her pick it up, or if I should hand it to her... Sighing, I should just give it to her since she was nice enough to enter the restroom and set it down. Leaning against the restroom walls, I closed my eyes. I do not understand them, they're confusing me. They should be evil, trying to kill every human that walks the same way as them, they should have killed me for bleeding in front of them and yet they didn't... they did the exact opposite. They helped me and they even said they can help me with the cut. Shaking my head for the nth time this day, I should really stop thinking it's only hurting my head even more.

The rest of they day went okay, although my hand stinged a little, but I managed to make it through the day. During Spanish class, Emmett and Elijah would glance my way once in a while, but I paid no attention to them. Emmett would try to talk but our teacher would cut him off before he had the chance to utter a word. It was funny too see Emmett open his mouth and right away the teacher shush him up. But whatever, it doesn't matter that he manage to get me to smile for a second because I've already decided that I shouldn't get involved with them so, there's no need to talk to them or pay attention to his comical behavior. Well that's a lie, after school I'm going to give Rosalie the first aid kit but other than that, it will be the first and last time I recieve help from any of them.

As I was waiting for the Cullens to come out of the building, I couldn't help but wonder how did they turn into vampires? How long have they been a vampire? Was it painful to turn into one? Do they feel guilt of any kind of remose whenever they have to feed? Since they've lived here had they fought with Sam?... Sam, his name made my already depressed mood worsen. Ugghh, shaking my head away from all of the unwanted negative emotions, I caught the Cullens walking to their fancy cars.

As expected they stood by their cars and watched the others get in their vehicles. I've always wonder if they stay behind because it makes them feel more human, like they think that staying behind will make them appear less vampirish. That can't be, I'm pretty sure old enough to know how to act human, I mean if Elijah can go around and suduce women as if it's nothing than I'm sure they know by know how to act like humans without any questions being asked.

Before I knew it, the school's parking lot was empty, the only people left were the Cullens and I. Turning my attention to Elijah, we made eye contact. I looked into his dark golden eyes, wondering what color were his eyes before he turned into a vampire. I could see him with a bright blue eyes, a perfect spring sky. Black hair and blue eyes? Totally him. Or they were green? Maybe his eyes were more than plain old green? Or his eyes were the softest brown infused with green, as if he held the new spring growth inside? No not green, he doesn't seem like a green eye kind of guy. For all I know they were brown- a deep, earthy brown, the color of the earth after torrential rains. But whatever color they once were, now they're the color of a vampire. A creature that takes more then he can give.

I looked away from his eyes before I got the chance to get lost in them. I called out Rosalie's name as I made my way there.


	15. Chapter 14: HOPE

Chapter 14: HOPE

"Tired?" Elijah smiled at Elizabeth, who jerks awake with a start, and stares weirdly at him.

"No, I'm fine," she mutters, rubbering her eyes fiercely. Elijah laughs softly and shakes his head, "you're lying," he pokes her arm lightly.

"Don't do that." She moves his arm away from her and stares blankly at the ceiling. Elijah rolls his eyes at her, "cranky pants," he mutter, which earned a glared from her side of the room.

"I don't need sleep," Elizabeth said rolling on top of him and Elijah smiles down at her. He starts to rub her back rhythmically, as Elizabeth sighs sofly moving closer to him.

"Vampires need sleep too," Elijah protest, holding her tightly to his chest. Elizabeth scoffs, "who's lying now?" Elizabeth said as she slaps his chest and Elijah laughs.

"I'm serious," he laughs again as Elizabeth tried to move from his grasp. "Where do you think you're going, babe?" he asked down at Elizabeth while having a smile on his face.

Elizabeth's giggles fill the room. "Away from you and your lies," Elizabeth says as she struggles to get away from him. Elijah smirks at her, holding her closer and wrapping his long legs around her.

"You're not going anywhere love," Elijah said and Elizabeth looks up at him with a beautiful smile. "Now that you're here I won't let you go. I made that mistake already and I'm sure as hell ain't going to do that again. You're stuck with me, babe. Whether you like it or not. We're in this together," Elijah slowly brushed his lips against hers. Once he kissed her and the world around them fell away. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. His hands rested below her ear, his thumb caressing her cheek as their breaths mingled. She ran her fingers down his spine, pulling him closer until there was no space left between them.

"Elizabeth," he whispers slowly, prolonging each letter as if to savor them. Elizabeth smiles, her heart flutter at his voice as she clasps her hands on either side of his face. Never before has her name ever felt so wonderful, she thinks, as she leans in for another...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A soft gasp broke the long silence of the room. Like any regular day, the Cullens were in the living room enjoying their evening. Alice blinks multiple times trying to get her vision back while the others, except for Edward, wait for her to tell them about her vision. She jumps from the couch and smiles at her brother Elijah, "you actually did it!" She said happily, her smile bigger than normal and her golden eyes sparkle brighter than any gem.

Elijah lazily sits on the couch and stares at his little sister with his usual smirk, "do tell little sister, what have I done this time?" Alice and Edward both share a look before turning to Elijah. He stares at them for a quick second before frowning, clearly not understanding their little mind conversation and also, not liking their little mind conversation.

"Who is the one person you've been waiting for?" Edward asked, knowing this time Elijah will understand. And he does, he sits up straight and narrows at them looking suspiciously. "What did you see, Alice?" Elijah asked looking at her, making sure she isn't lying to him.

"I saw you and Elizabeth... happy and together," Alice said with the same bright smile on her beautiful face. This had everyone looking at Elijah, happy and kinda nervous, they know that Elizabeth knows what they are and they also know that Elizabeth doesn't want anything to do with him or the family, so how did he manage to change her mind?

Elijah shakes his head and looks down, "don't give me hope, Alice" he whispers, almost as if he begging her. A gentle hand cups his face, bring it up so that they can see eye to eye. Alice once again smiles at him but this time it was smaller yet sincere and full of hope. "When have I ever been wrong, brother?"

Elijah stares at her, searching within her eyes and then slowly looks at Edward, who was looking at him with a small smile. He looks back at Alice and when he finally sees and understand that they weren't lying to him, hope blooms in his chest. "R-really?" He ask hoping, praying that they weren't lying to him. Believe it or not, Elijah has been waiting for his mate ever since Jasper found Alice.

"Yes and you two will be so happy, Elijah," this time Elijah doesn't fight the smile that wanted to grow on his face. He looks at Jasper, not hiding the excitement and pure joy from his face, "hear that Jaz. I'm getting my girl."

Jasper smiles back at his childhood best friend and brother, "that's great pal." He only hopes that Alice's vision actually comes true because if it doesn't he knows that it will break Elijah in more than one way.


	16. Chapter15

Chapter 15: promise

It isn't the same anymore, she doesn't dream about her mother's dead body or about him, but about Elijah. He has replaced the spot of her mysterious vampire. Like most of her nightmares, Elizabeth wakes up before he could get to her. But she could still feel the presence of his chilling fingers around her throat, his sharp fingernails digging deeper into me as his bright red eyes glaring down at her. His sharp edges running around her smooth skin ready to pierce. Elizabeth could hear her heavy breathing and the sweat from her forehead was enough to fill an entire bottle. It was only a nightmare, but it left her with the worse memories of witnessing Elijah becoming something she truly fears-- Elijah becoming like the monster that's hunting her down.

The sound of talking brings Elizabeth back from her heavy thoughts. She glances up and sees Isabella walking towards them. Her step-sister drops her bag next to Elizabeth and gives her a forced smile, "are you feeling okay?" Isabella asked, looking at her with a concerned expression.

Last night, Elizabeth woke up the entire household as her screaming continues to grow louder and louder. When Charlie and Isabella entered Elizabeth's room, they were shocked to see Elizabeth kicking, screaming, crying. She kept yelling out in her dreams, she begged whoever was attacking her too stop. And when Isabella woke her up, Elizabeth grabbed Isabella; tightly hugging her and sobbing-- she continued to repeat 'he's the same... he wants me dead..." Of course, Charlie and Isabella didn't know what was going on but they were worried about her. Isabella hugged her back and softly told Elizabeth that it was all a dream and after some time, Elizabeth shook her head and said something that had Isabella confused. Before Elizabeth went to sleep in the arms of her sister, 'I can't trust him," she whispered softly. Unknown to them, a certain mind-reader vampire was out in the woods witnessing everything that was happening. Of course, he knew what Elizabeth meant and he felt conflicted. He wanted to help her but he didn't know-how. Elizabeth wasn't letting him or his family near, she made it quite clear that she didn't want anything to do with them, so how can he help her?

"I'm doing better, a little sleepy but I'm okay," once again, Elizabeth forced a smile. Isabella stared at her for a while before nodding and looking away. Elizabeth sighed in relief, if Isabella didn't believe her then she would continue to pester her with more questions about her nightmares.

Thinking about her nightmares, Elizabeth glances over at the Cullen's table, Elijah sitting with his siblings. However, Elijah was already staring at her; Edward informed him about her nightmares... and let's just say Elijah went on an animal killing spree. He was so angry at the fact that one of his kind could hurt her so bad that she wouldn't even let him in. Yes, he wasn't the nicest Cullen or vampire but he was trying to be good-- he would do anything if she asked him too. But he was determined to make her see that not all vampires are cruel and heartless-- if she asks to show her his heart, he would gladly do so.

Elijah and Elizabeth locked eyes for a long time, neither of them looking away. Seeing him as he was, Elizabeth couldn't help but remember her nightmare. She could still feel his nails digging into her throat. She clearly remembers grabbing his hand and begging him to let her go, she remembers feeling hopeless as he laughed in her face. She couldn't help but feel a little resentment towards him.

Seeing her eyes becoming colder and more distant, Elijah clenched his fist. He could see the anger in her eyes as she stared at him. And once again he just wanted to go hunting so that he could let some steam off or else he fears that he'll do something he'll regret.

Looking away from Elijah, Elizabeth noticed that Isabella was also glancing towards the Cullen's table. Before she could speak, "La Push, baby. You guys in?" Eric asked looking at Isabella and then at Elizabeth.

Isabella looked at him confused, "should I know what that means?"

Elizabeth rolls her eyes, "La Push, Isabella. It's the beach down by Sammy's house." Elizabeth quickly shut her mouth when she realized that she called her old best-friend by his nickname. She sighed and then whispered to herself, "it's the past, let it go."

"I don't know who Sammy is, but La Push beach. It's down on the Quileute rez. We're going after school. Big swell coming up." Mike said, popping a grape in his mouth yet looking at Isabella.

Suddenly, Eric gets up on top of his chair, pretending to surf. "And I don't just surf the internet." Elizabeth smiled at him, she was fond of Eric-- he was such a nerd that was too adorable to not pay attention too.

Jessica snickers at him, "Eric, you stood up one... On a foam board." Eric rolls his eyes as he gets down.

"There won't be any waves around this time, it'll be a waste just going," Elizabeth said, looking down at her plate as she starts to remember her time with Sammy and the others. During summer, she would come with Isabella to meet Charlie, but Elizabeth would spend most of her time with her amazing best-friend. A sad and bittersweet smile appears on Elizabeth's face as she recalls her time with Sam. Oh, how she wishes things would go back to those times where everything seemed normal and okay. Sammy was the only one that was able to get her mind away from the monster, but now it saddens her that he's the one that's hurting her the most. Of course, she understands why he's doing this, but it doesn't make anything easier.

Hearing her dejected tone, Isabella looks at her step-sister sadly. Naturally, she doesn't like hearing Elizabeth sound like that. Isabella knows how much Elizabeth loved Sam and how much having him around made her happier but now that's he made it clear that he doesn't want her around, it only made her more distant towards everyone.

Realizing the atmosphere around the two sisters, Angela tried to brighten the air around them, "there's whale watching, too. Come with."

Once again, Eric tried to sound cool. "La Push, baby. La Push."

Jessica rolled her eyes as for Isabella she smiled at him, "I'll go if you stop saying that."

Mike nodded his head, "yeah dude, it's creepy." This time Jessica snickers at Mike; she knew that Mike only agreed with Isabella was because he liked her. Mike gave Jessica a 'what' stare but she ignores him and turned to the girls.

Sighing at her behavior, Mike turned to Elizabeth. "You going?" he asked, popping another grape into his mouth.

Shaking her head, "Nah thanks."

With a sad sigh, "alright. Maybe next time?" Elizabeth didn't reply but she gave him a forced smile as she collected her things. Watching her leave, Isabella couldn't help but sigh. She doesn't like Elizabeth being like this, perhaps if she goes talks to Sam; maybe she could get him to rethink everything and let Elizabeth in?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The school library didn't have many choices of books, but it did have shelves that hid one every well and that's one of the reasons Elizabeth likes to come to the library. Walking by the librarian, Elizabeth went all the way to the back corner and sat down on one of the bean bags. Lowering her head against the soft, mushy bean bag Elizabeth closes her eyes as she lets out a long and heavy sigh.

Not paying attention to her surroundings, Elizabeth wasn't aware of the person in front of her. He glances down at her and was upset to see her face looking tired. When she closes her eyes, she didn't look like she was at peace but it seemed that she was still haunted; something that she couldn't get away from. "Are you okay?" he whispered so he couldn't startle her.

But it didn't do any good but made it worse. With a scared jump, Elizabeth opened her eyes and immediately put her hand on her chest-- trying to stop her heart from jumping right out of her chest. Seeing her eyes dilated in fear, Elijah slowly took a step back. "I didn't mean to scare you," his voice was low and soft.

Elizabeth didn't say anything but she pushed herself against the bean bag, she glances in both direction and tighten her hold on her shirt when she realized that they were along-- well, besides the old librarian. "I'm not going to hurt you," Elijah said, feeling disappointed and heartbroken when it registered in his mind that Elizabeth was finding a way out.

She almost scoffed at him but she held it back. Elizabeth wouldn't believe him even if he begged her too. She knew his kind and she knew that sooner or later he would harm her just like in her dreams.

When he made no attempt to talk back, Elijah sighed. 'This is going to take some time,' he thought inwardly, but that's okay because he would gladly take all the time in the world just for her. "May I sit down?" he asked.

When she composed herself, Elizabeth put on her emotionless face. "Do what you want," she said trying not to sound afraid but was failing badly. Her hand was still clenched onto her shirt and her heart was beating so rapidly that it wasn't so hard to hear it.

Nodding his head, Elijah slightly smiles. He slowly goes down and careful enough that he doesn't make any sudden movement; fully knowing if he does Elizabeth would run out faster than Edward. Once he sat down, with his legs crossed he puts his hand on top of his legs. Elijah looks around the library, "this is my first time coming in here. Not going to lie, it's pretty cool in here," his voice was tender, much like if he was talking to a wounded animal.

Elizabeth narrows her eyes at him, what game is he trying to play. "It's small," was all she said. Elijah glances at her, he was happy that she was replying but was still sad to see that she was tensed and shaking.

Elijah tilts his head, "did your old school have a bigger library then this?" Elizabeth didn't reply, she kept her eyes on him. She couldn't figure him out. She had this weird feeling pulling towards him, but her mind kept shaking it away. Screaming at her to stay away from him, telling her that he was bad and that he would harm her. She didn't want to believe it but the dream she had last night only made it worse.

Elizabeth looks away for a second before she turns back to him, "what do you want?"

Her sharp and unwelcoming tone made Elijah frown. "I just want to talk," unlike her tone, his voice was sincere.

This time Elizabeth scoffs, "don't lie to me. You always want something." The way she said 'you' Elijah knew that she was referring to his kind. Perhaps she's right, whenever his kind talked to a human they would always lure them into a dark alley and feed off of them. But he and his family were different... he was different and he would make her see that he wasn't like that bastard that's haunting her.

Keeping the same soft tone, "honestly, Elizabeth--" the sound of her name rolling off his lips felt heavenly to her. Her name sounds like it was something holy, something that he would always treasure tills his very days. "I'm worried about you."

Instantly she locked eyes with him, she didn't know why she was touched and anger with his statement. Why was he worried about her? He didn't know anything about her, so why? Why did he care when she's been so rude to them? Or perhaps he's just saying that so she could keep her guard down and he could attack. The latter made her heart tighten, of course, she had to think of every possibility so he wouldn't hurt her more but what's the whole point? Her beautiful vampire will come sooner or later, and when he does she knows he'll hurt everyone that's close to her. Somehow, seeing Elijah get hurt but him... she didn't want that. She would rather get hurt than have Elijah be hurt.

Elizabeth looked at Elijah with scared eyes and he didn't know why. But before he could voice his concerned, her eyes turned into determination. Suddenly she got up from the bean bag. She was different from before, instead of being scared she was full of determination. "I'm not going to say this again... leave me along, Elijah. It's not worth the risk."

In a flash, Elijah was standing over Elizabeth as she was pressed against the bookshelf. His hands were holding the shelves, not letting her escape. Elizabeth held the book closely against her chest as she looks at Elijah's eyes-- they were turning darker and darker by the second. "Who is he?" his voice once held warmth but now it was cold and threating-- something Elizabeth quickly found frightening.

Elizabeth's body tremble, she was desperately trying to not show her fear but it was no use. Seeing Elijah like this... it was scary and she didn't know why he was acting like this. "W-who are y-you talking about?" her voice shook. Tightening his hold on the shelves, hearing the wooden shelves breaking from Elijah's strength, Elizabeth closed her eyes.

After a few seconds of breaking heavily, Elijah's tone lightened. "Elizabeth.." hearing her name, she opened her eyes. She expected to see him angry with black eyes but she was surprised to see him with clear golden eyes showing sorrow. For a half-second, they both stood there, staring at each other. Neither of them talking but took one another as if this would be the last time seeing each other.

One of his hand pulled away from the broken bookshelf, Elijah slowly placed his hand on Elizabeth's cheek. The sudden touch, caused both of them to inhale a sharp breath. They locked eyes with each other, it's as if the world around them suddenly went away and it was just the two of them. His hand glided gently over her faces. He touched her eyes, feeling the softness of her eyelashes he inwardly smiled. He touched her nose before he slowly traced her lips with his fingertips.

The entire time, Elizabeth would only hold her breathing. She wanted to run... run far away, as far as her legs could go... but looking into his eyes; she didn't dare to. His eyes froze her whole body, it wasn't responding to anything she was inwardly asking it too. All she could do was stare at his eyes hypnotized by their gorgeous color. She knew that whatever was happening that at the moment, it would change everything.

As he traced her lips, she sucked in a deep breath. He called her name once more but unlike the other time, she called his name out. And this time it was Elijah who sucked in his breath. Tracing her plumped pink lips, he looked at her eyes. "I can see through you, Elizabeth. I can see your pain. I want to be the person who takes away all that pain. I want to be the first person you think of whenever you're feeling scared. I want to be there for you, Elizabeth. But I can't do anything without your permission." Elijah slowly leans down, his nose touching Elizabeth's nose as their breaths mixed with each other. "I see you, Elizabeth I really do. Let me in. Let me help take away your suffering. It'll be okay, my love. I promise I won't let anyone hurt you..."

His words were everything she ever wanted to hear, she wanted to tell her that it would be okay. Oh, she wanted to believe in his beautiful words. She really did... but she couldn't. Elizabeth's eyes suddenly started to teary up, if only she could be free from him then perhaps... maybe she would allow Elijah to help her but at least. It was better if she left now before Elijah gets hurt because of her.

With a heavy heart, Elizabeth pushed Elijah and it hurt more because he was heartbroken. Angrily wiping her tears, "stay away from me Elijah or else I won't be responsible for your death." Without letting him say a word, she shoved him out of the way and make her way out of the library.

Watching her leave, Elijah clenched his fist. "I'm not letting you go, Elizabeth. You're mine." his eyes narrowed as he made his silent promise. No matter what, Elijah would do anything to make her see that he's truly sincere and his feeling towards her were genuine.


End file.
